Lasting Bond
by bailey1ak
Summary: Another sequel to Kissing Traditions and Protective Instincts.  Dr. Keller begins to have dreams.  What is causing them and how can they be stopped? Keller/Mitchell and a side of Lorne/Cadman and all the other usual suspects. SGA/SG1 Crossover
1. Dreams?

_**A/N: **__Wrote another sequel to _Kissing Traditions_ continuing on after _Protective Instincts_. It's set four months after the end of _Protective Instincts_. I still can't believe that I wrote another sequel. It was a fun story though and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you ShaViva for the beta work, but more importantly for your friendship and encouragement. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1 or it's wonderful characters.

Spoilers: Probably Everything SGA & SG1. If you are worried it may be better not to read – sorry.

On the timeline: About 10 months after SGA's episode Enemy at the Gate and the end of my Kissing Traditions and Protective Instincts stories.

* * *

1 – Dreams?

**Monday Night**

Jennifer bolted upright in bed, her breathing quickened and her heart pounding. She felt movement beside her and stifled a shriek as she realized it was Cameron. Jenn tried to regulate her breathing… it'd only been a dream, vivid, but a dream none the less.

"Jenn?" Cam called groggily, sitting up beside her. "Another one?"

Jennifer nodded her head, not yet trusting her voice.

"Forest?" he asked, running his hand across his face then through his hair, waking up more fully.

"Yes," Jenn croaked out before clearing her throat. "It was dark again and I was lying on the ground sleeping." She leaned into Cam as he slid an arm around her and she felt a tug. "I could see other people lying not far from me."

Cameron felt a shiver go down her spine and he hugged her closer before gently pulling her back down to the bed. After he'd tucked her in tight to his side he soothingly kissed her forehead. "Just a dream," he reassured, closing his eyes.

"It seemed so real, just like last time. It was cold and I swear I could smell the outdoors… the dirt and the trees…," she trailed off quietly.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he softly soothed. Cam was beginning to worry. The bad dream made the fifth one in the last week. "Maybe Dr. Lam is right. Maybe these dreams are stress induced."

"But I'm not under any stress, at least not anymore," Jenn quietly protested, tilting her head up to look at Cameron. "And it's not like they're actually _bad_ dreams. They could just be dreams about camping."

"You don't think you're dreading our honeymoon, do you?" he asked, opening his eyes again and tilting his own head down to look at Jenn. When she didn't respond he quirked one of his eyebrows at her.

Jennifer knew he was trying to tease her… to take her mind off the dreams. "Of course not. Besides, we'll be sleeping _indoors_ at Jack's cabin." General O'Neill had given them use of the cabin for as long as they wanted as a honeymoon gift. After the hectic rush of her and Cam's real life, she was looking forward to the quietness of a secluded cabin.

"But it _is_ in the woods," he teased back lightly.

"With a lock on the door and a bed big enough for the two of us," she grinned back at him before becoming more sober, "nothing like the dreams."

"Maybe it's residual stress from the wedding. All of us, but you especially, were under a lot of stress trying to pull our wedding off in less than a month," he reminded her. He'd been truly impressed that not only had they pulled it off, but her dad and his folks had both been present. His younger brother had even been able to make it on such short notice and be his best man.

"But it's been almost a month _since_ the wedding and the dreams started about a week ago," she disputed. "Besides, it might have been only a month to plan, but with geniuses for friends and beaming technology at our disposal, it really wasn't all that stressful."

He laughed lightly, "Are you kidding? First of all, after I proposed we thought we had lots of time to plan a wedding, only to find out shortly after that we needed to have the wedding in less than a month."

"Are you sorry we rushed the wedding?" Jennifer asked quietly. It hadn't occurred to her that he might not have wanted to get married so quickly.

Cameron tightened his arm around her, "Dr. Mitchell," he softly, but sternly called, demanding her attention with his tone, "I would've eloped the night I proposed if I'd thought you would've gone along." His voice turned gentler as he continued. "Once we found out that Atlantis was going back to the Pegasus it made sense to move up the wedding so your side of the family could be there."

Jennifer smiled. She liked it when he referred to Atlantis and its personnel as her side of the family. She thought of them that way too.

"And there's no way," he continued in a teasing voice, "that having Cadman and Vala as bridesmaids wasn't stressful.

Jenn laughed at the thought. When she'd asked Vala to be a bridesmaid the girl had almost choked Jennifer with her exuberant hug and squeal. "Vala was a bit excessive in her searches on Google concerning weddings," Jennifer agreed, "but I thought Marie and Katie helped rein her in fairly well."

"Maybe it's a combination of stress and depression over Atlantis being gone," he suggested, wondering not for the first time if she had any regrets that she hadn't gone with them.

Jennifer sat up slightly to get a better look at her husband. "I've no second thoughts about where I want to be," she informed him forcefully.

"Third or forth thoughts?" Cameron teased her, although a part of him waited to hear her reassurance nonetheless.

Still propped up on one arm and looking in his eyes, she slid her other hand up his chest to tangle with his dog tags. "There's no doubt where I want to be," Jenn said with a touch of conviction in her amused voice.

Cameron slowly levered himself up and gently rolled Jenn to her back while he leaned over her. He stared down into her eyes, still stunned to think that she was his wife. "How does under me sound to you?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"I think I can make it work," she grinned back before pulling his head down and meeting his kiss.

Cameron broke the kiss after a moment and pulled back, a thought striking him. "I want you to take a break and go to your dad's."

"What? Why?" Jenn asked, confused at the sudden change of gears.

"No, listen," he said, hoping to ward off any protests. "We're leaving for Jack's cabin at the end of the week anyway. Maybe a change of scenery will chase the dreams away. You know… time to relax away from here. I'm on pretty much back to back missions anyway. You can see your Dad in Wisconsin and then I'll fly out and meet you at the end of the week. We can make the drive into Minnesota to the cabin together."

"Cameron," she began to object.

"Please Jenn?" he asked earnestly, his eyes telling her how important this was to him.

She would enjoy visiting with her Dad, those types of opportunities didn't come up very often. She also knew Carolyn would like for her to take the time off, she'd been bugging her to do so for days. Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment before re-opening them, "Okay," she began, watching a smile break across his face, "but you better hurry out there as soon as you're officially on vacation."

"Yes ma'am," he responded with a triumphant grin.

"Now…," she began, her tone of voice filled with mischief, "I think you're supposed to be kissing me to distraction. Chasing my bad dreams away, no matter what it takes."

"Yes ma'am," Cameron replied, settling his body back down over hers and distracting her for quite some time.

**

* * *

Tuesday Morning**

Jennifer zipped up the last of her bags, and gave the room one more sweeping glance to assure herself she hadn't forgotten anything. Cameron had gotten her on a transport out of Peterson Air Force Base set for that morning. She wasn't sure how he was able to pull stuff like that off, but he always did.

Once she got to Wisconsin it wouldn't be too long a drive to her dad's house. Jenn had already called the car rental company and made the arrangements and a car would be waiting for her that didn't need to be returned until the end of her honeymoon. Now she just needed to go meet her husband in the mess hall for a quick breakfast before he and his team departed on their next mission.

Jennifer heard a tentative knock on her door and grinned, knowing who was on the other side of the door.

Jenn pulled the door open and greeted the girl, "Good morning Lt. Hailey."

"Good morning Dr. Kell… I mean Dr. Mitchell," the younger woman stumbled through the greeting with a slight blush.

"It's 'Jennifer', I keep reminding you," Jenn laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the room. "They told me you're a genius, but I'm starting to have my doubts."

"You're my CO's wife and a doctor on the base," the Lieutenant complained, rolling her eyes at the older woman's teasing. "It feels a bit wrong to call you by your given name."

"That's why you need to practice." Jennifer enjoyed the young Lieutenant, she was a different kind of soldier and Jenn often wondered if Sam had been like Hailey when she was younger. "So… when Cam left for the scheduled briefing with SG-16, he was wearing his blue BDUs," she relayed in a hushed voice and a wink.

"Thank you," Hailey said in exasperation. "I know it's just a form of hazing because I'm the newbie, but how long are they going to keep it up. Showing up in a different uniform than the rest of the team is _so_ embarrassing. I don't care what they say, they _have_ to be coordinating somehow."

"I'm not sure how yet." Jenn smiled, "Cameron just grins when I ask and tells me, 'that's why we're SG-1'. I did hear that O'Neill used to make Daniel wear the helmet every time he went through the gate until one day Daniel just got gutsy enough to refuse," Jennifer divulged with a conspiratorial grin.

"When they finally clue me in on the secret behind their dress code, do you think they'll stop calling me Jenny then too?" Hailey asked.

"Nope." Jenn said with confidence. "I think at first it was probably to get your goat and remind you that you're the newbie. My guess is now it's a term of endearment and I'd embrace it for what it is. Trust me, its better than some of the nick names _I've_ been given."

"How has being called Dr. Mitchell been?" the younger Jennifer asked. She assumed it was a hard change for everyone to make, she herself was having trouble with it."

"Actually, I've been telling everyone to call me Dr. Keller still. I know it's officially Dr. Jennifer Mitchell, but it's just easier to distinguish over the intercoms and things." Jennifer looked at her watch and her eyes widened in alarm. "You better get going girl, you need to change and you definitely don't want to be caught here. Cameron might start to guess that I'm your informant on the whole 'dress code' thing."

"Wouldn't want that," Hailey agreed with a grin. "Besides, with you gone, the next few days are going to suck since I won't know which BDU's they're wearing ahead of time."

The two Jennifer's left the Mitchell quarters, each heading in opposite directions.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell had been eyeing the entrance to the mess hall and was glad to see Jenn walk in shortly after he sat down. He waved her over, having already gotten a tray for her.

"Should I fear for our marriage?" Jennifer asked with a laugh as she sat down across from him.

Cameron took a quick look at his tray, then hers before turning confused eyes on her.

"You know what I eat for breakfast," Jennifer elaborated. "How many secrets could I possibly have left? How are we expected to keep our marriage exciting and new if you already know my secrets?" she teased.

Cam looked at her and shook his head with a grin, "I'm pretty sure with Murphy's Law governing _your_ life we won't have a dull moment, darlin'."

Jennifer tried to glare at him, but failed miserably and had to grin back.

He continued, "That alone should keep us busy till they put us in an old folk's home."

"Old folk's home?" she laughed. "No way, when our mental capacity starts to go and we start ranting about aliens, space ships and saving the world… I'm pretty sure they'll be giving us padded cells." Jennifer paused to take a sip of her juice. "The space vampires bit should get us some good meds though," she laughed.

Mitchell looked at his watch and groaned, "I gotta get going." He grabbed up his remaining toast with one hand and started to lift his tray with the other.

Jennifer put a hand on his tray halting him, "I got it, just go."

"Thanks." Cameron leaned in and kissed her quickly, but thoroughly. "Miss me," he commanded.

"Already do," Jennifer assured him.

Cameron grinned at Jenn, "Speaking of secrets," he leaned toward her ear, "Don't think I don't know about you giving Jenny fashion advice."

"See," Jenn said with exasperation in her voice, "no secrets left!"

Cameron laughed as he leaned in and kissed her one last time before heading off for his mission.

_**

* * *

A/N2: **__ For those unfamiliar with Lt. Jennifer Hailey. She was the young Air Force cadet in the SG1 season 4 episode _Prodigy _that Carter took a shine to and again as a Lieutenant in the season 5 episode _Proving Ground_. _


	2. Dad's House

2 – Dad's House

**Wednesday Night**

Greg Keller was startled awake by a loud thump-type noise. He held his breath waiting to hear the noise again hoping to place what it was. As he waited he ran through what it could've been in his mind and suddenly remembered that his daughter was home visiting. He quickly sprang from his bed throwing sweats on as he hurried to her room.

"Jennifer," he called quietly as he pushed her door open very slowly, not wanting to invade her privacy or startle her.

"Don't worry, Dad," she spoke in a normal voice, sounding loud to Greg's ears considering the quietness and darkness of the night. "I just fell out of bed," he heard her say in annoyance.

It'd been a very long time since Jenn had fallen out of bed and back then there had been the excuse that she was a small child adjusting to sleep without crib bars. "Are you okay?"

"Other than my pride?" Jenn gave a deprecating laugh, "yeah Dad, I'm fine."

Greg walked further into the room to get a better look at his daughter as she tried to find a comfortable position on the bed. "Is something bothering you sweetie?"

Jennifer looked up at his shadowed face and saw the worried concern there. It'd been a long while since she'd seen that fatherly look in the middle of the night and she wasn't ready for him to leave yet. She slid over, moving one of the additional pillows on her full sized bed toward him, offering her dad the chance to sit down with her.

There were a few moments of silence, but then Jennifer plunged in, "I had a dream."

"A bad dream?"

"Depends on your definition of 'bad dream'," Jenn replied with an exhale of a pent up breath. "It wasn't a nightmare, no bad guys or anything to be scared of. On the other hand it woke me up and made me feel out of sorts." Jennifer slid a look sideways towards her father before turning her head back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to tell me about the dream?" Greg asked wanting to help his daughter in any way he could. It wasn't often that she would or even could confide in him.

"Cameron thinks it might be stress and although I told him it couldn't be I agreed to take a break and come visit you. He thought it'd be good for me to get away from work." Jennifer looked back over at her dad, "This morning I thought that maybe he'd been right, and boy I wasn't looking forward to telling him that." Jenn shook her head, "Although I'd have lived with it because at least the dreams were gone and that would've been a relief."

"But then you had one tonight," the older man guessed.

"Yes," she agreed with a small smile in his direction. "The dream seems inconsequential really. I feel a breeze across my skin and hear night sounds. The bed feels hard. I open my eyes and I'm outdoors, sleeping on the ground. When I look around I see the forms of others sleeping nearby." Jennifer took a breath and scrunched her forehead in concern, "That's it. It sometimes happens more than once in a night, but I usually startle awake and find myself in my bed… or tonight I guess too close to the edge of the bed, because I felt myself falling. It's probably what woke me up."

"You're right, it doesn't sound like a bad dream. But I do think it's odd that you keep having the same dream," he stated, the fatherly worry back in his voice. "Cameron's right though, it could just be stress. You got married rather quickly and had your friends ship out all at the same time. You may just need to give your mind time to wrap around all the changes in your life lately." Greg took her hand trying to offer assurance, "I'm glad your husband…" he paused, a small smile upon his lips, "man it sounds odd to say that."

"I admit it sounds odd to _hear_ you say that," Jennifer agreed with a chuckle.

"I'm glad he talked you into coming out here. I agree… some time away might be just the thing. And I get to see you for a few days before he whisks you away."

Jennifer leaned in and gave her dad a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too, squirt," Greg hugged her back before releasing her. "When you were young and had bad dreams do you remember what I told you?"

Jennifer smiled at him and scooted down in her bed to get comfortable, "To remember a favorite memory and relive it in my head."

"Until you drifted off to sleep and to better dreams," he agreed as he stood and turned back toward Jenn. He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead gently, "Good night Jennifer, sweet dreams. Call out if you need anything."

"Thank you Dad. I love you."

"Love you too." Greg slowly left her room, looking back one more time before turning toward his room.

Jennifer watched him go before turning onto her back and looking absently at the ceiling. She had lots of good memories… memories of her childhood, college, Atlantis. More recently she had memories of her and Cameron, how they met, their friendship and road trips. She'd fallen in love with him quickly, but he'd had to make her acknowledge it. She'd been amazed to find that he'd fallen in love with her too, and he'd had the patience to make her admit it to herself and later to him. Cam's mere proximity could make her melt. Jennifer squirmed a little as her thoughts centered on Cameron, _best not to go there_, she thought.

Jennifer settled on their wedding as her 'happy place' so to speak. It'd been such a beautiful wedding. Being able to share the day with their friends and demonstrate their commitment through the ceremony… it wasn't a day she'd ever forget.

The ceremony had been held outdoors in a beautiful park in Colorado Springs. Jennifer would've loved to have had the ceremony in front of the Stargate on Atlantis, but with her father, Cam's younger brother and his folks in attendance it wasn't even an option.

When she'd stood at the head of the isle, her arm hooked through her dad's, everyone had stood and turned to watch her procession and she'd almost wanted to turn and flee. These people were friends and family to her and Cam and their smiles humbled her completely. How many people got to be married with this kind of crowd, co-workers… friends they'd lived and cheated death with?

As her dad walked her down the isle she'd not dared to look toward Cameron, afraid she'd cry if she'd smiled any broader, so instead she'd looked toward her bridesmaids.

Katie, quiet, calm to any of the panic driven moments they'd had trying to pull the wedding off in under a month. She'd demanded to handle the florists, as well as help with any of the tasks that needed repeat phone calls.

Marie, with her mothering way, had barked orders like a General when things got out of control. She and Katie had pulled off miracles with the caterers, musicians, and many other things Jenn had never even thought about, including all the arrangements to get their family members flown in and settled.

Vala, whose wide-eyed wonder of all the aspects of weddings and their traditions had kept Jenn from getting too bogged down in the details to remember it was a celebration. Jenn had been hugged by her so much and with such exuberance that it was hard not to be excited.

Then there was Laura, not only the comic relief during the chaotic stress, but she'd also not allowed Jennifer to skip any of the fun and crazy details of a wedding that Jenn was ready to cut. Laura had made sure there was a 'proper' bachelorette party and a bridal shower and wouldn't let Jennifer weasel out of either.

Jennifer's eyes had then swung up to Sam's. Colonel Carter had agreed to officiate at the ceremony. Colorado laws being what they were, Jennifer and Cameron could solemnize their own wedding, which allowed for them to have Sam perform the task in this unofficial capacity. The mischievous look of delight on Sam's face as Jenn had continued to walk down the isle had given her the courage to look in Cameron's direction.

She'd instantly felt a tightening in her chest. The man was gorgeous in his dress blues, but the look on his face held such adoration it'd stolen her breath. Just when she'd felt as if the tears had to flow he'd winked at her and she'd felt her returning grin. She'd watched Cam's younger brother give him a hard slap to the back and found herself having to hold back laughter as Cam turned and gave him a hard glare, despite his brother's continued grin.

Teal'c, standing next to Cam's brother, hadn't flinched through the whole exchange other than to raise one eyebrow in obvious amusement and Daniel had just rolled his eyes at the brotherly antics and refocused his attention on the ceremony and his role in it.

It was a very short service and Jennifer had to admit that much of it went by in a blur. Sam had finally announced them husband and wife and told them to 'kiss already' and she'd been more than ready to relinquish being the center of everyone's attention.

Cameron had turned to her and given her one of his playful smirks. She'd grinned finding his attitude contagious as he'd leaned in. Instead of kissing her like she'd expected, he'd let her see the gleam in his eye before he'd leaned past her lips and stopped near her ear. "It's tradition", he'd murmured in a low voice before pulling back just enough to claim her lips as intended.

Jennifer stifled a yawn and decided that if she could have bad dreams with those thoughts floating through her head then there was no stopping them.


	3. More Dreams

3 – More Dreams

**Thursday Afternoon**

Cameron whistled a tune as he wandered into the infirmary. He'd already showered since their mission return, handled a few pressing matters and even sent his mission report to the General. Now he wanted to check in with his team mate before calling it a night.

Dr. Lam was charting something when Colonel Mitchell came in and she set the chart aside to talk to him.

"Colonel."

"Doctor," Mitchell returned the greeting good naturedly. "How is my newest team member doing?"

"I think a little upset with me for making her wait out the toxicology report before I'd release her," Carolyn said in her typical monotone doctor voice with just a hint of humor there if you listened closely, " but otherwise none the worse for wear."

Cameron swung his gaze to Lt. Hailey's bed and could see her impatience from where he was standing. Although to her credit, the minute her eyes landed on him she immediately schooled her features like a good soldier.

"So how long are you going to make her wait?" the Colonel asked in amusement.

"Actually she's free to go now," Carolyn said in a lowered voice, "just wanted to make sure she understood who was boss in here."

"Doesn't hurt to train us hard headed military folk from the very start," Cam chuckled.

"If only that was all it took," Lam said shaking her head as she turned back to her charting.

Cameron approached Hailey's bed and watched her come as much to attention as she could considering she was sitting on a bed.

"At ease Jenny," Cam greeted and noticed that although she winced at the name it wasn't with as much disdain as in the past.

"Sir," she responded respectfully.

"How are you doing?" he asked noticing the tiny row of stitches high on her cheek.

"Fine sir, but they won't let me leave," Hailey complained.

"It was kind of a nasty looking bush that nailed your cheek there," he said, indicating her cheek by touching his own. "Doc just wants to make sure it wasn't a poisonous bush that attacked you."

Hailey recognized the teasing in his voice, but she still felt a little bit inept that she'd ended a mission early and was now being visited by her CO in the infirmary all because she'd gotten herself smacked in the face by a bush. Her new team had a rhythm that they'd developed and honed over time. She knew she'd adjusted to their pace and ways, just as they would hers, as she blended with the team. "Sorry the mission had to end early, sir."

"No harm," Cameron assured her. "In fact I should thank you. I was able to move myself to an earlier transport tomorrow and will get to leave on my honeymoon at 0800 tomorrow." The information had its desired affect when he saw the Lieutenant smile.

"Thank you sir," she replied, glad to hear that Jennifer would get to see her husband earlier. The Lieutenant didn't make friends easily, she was a bit too competitive by nature and uncomfortable around new people to just slide into friendships. For some reason Jennifer didn't seem to notice and had become a confidant immediately after Hailey had been reassigned to SG1.

"So, I've been told you're free to leave, Lieutenant." Cameron had to hold in the chuckle upon seeing her legs immediately swing to the floor. "Colonel Reynolds will be leading SG1 in my absence."

"Yes sir," she returned standing and facing him respectfully, but itching to leave as soon as she was dismissed.

Mitchell grinned at her, "Well… go already," he said taking a step back so she had plenty of room to make her escape. He waited until she'd made it a couple of steps past him, "Jenny," he called out while digging a piece of paper out of his pocket, "you're going to need this while I'm gone."

Hailey took the paper from his outstretched hand, "What is it sir?" she asked even as she unfolded the paper.

"Just a tentative schedule for the rest of our missions for the month… and proper BDU attire for the given terrain on the planets," he casually announced.

"Thank you sir," she replied, trying to reign in her smile.

"You earned it," he said with a smirk, "great recon by the way." Cameron gave her a nod toward the door and she was gone in under three seconds.

Mitchell turned and made his own way out of the infirmary. Hailey was a great addition to his team. She had a lot of determination and courage. Her competitive nature caused her to strive to succeed as well as become frustrated easily, but she'd grow to rely on her team mate's strengths with time.

Right after the wedding Cam had made his standing offer to Sam to come back to the team. Rather than tease Mitchell back about his inability to make a decision she'd handed him a file and told him to read it. The next morning Cameron had the transfer request on General Landry's desk. Lt. Hailey on paper read as the next best thing to having Sam back, but what actually made the decision in his head was the fact that Carter seemed to have faith in the girl. That was all Cameron needed to know.

Cameron's pace picked up as he neared his base quarters, he had a phone call to make to Jenn to let her know he'd see her in the morning. He'd wished it could be tonight, but after checking with Walter he'd learned that the closest Daedalus-class ship was the General Hammond and it was still three days out. He was going to have to travel the old fashion way, by plane.

**

* * *

Thursday Night/Friday Morning**

Greg let his eyes drift shut as he tried to find a comfortable position for his right arm and head. He'd been sitting in a chair in Jennifer's room for too long and had to admit it wasn't getting any more comfortable. He'd woken again tonight just a little while after going to bed. He wasn't sure what had woken him, but he'd decided to check on his daughter just the same.

She'd been slightly disoriented when he'd first entered her room, but had quickly woken the rest of the way up as he'd called to her. Another dream she'd told him. For quite a while they'd sat and visited as Jennifer had settled and the affects of the dream had receded. When she was ready to try sleeping again Greg had decided to stay in her room just a bit longer, promising to go on to his own bed shortly.

Greg had learned a lot about his daughter in the last couple of months, the most recent being that she was haunted by dreams and he was sure by her evasiveness that she probably had good reason to have bad dreams. He'd known she was a doctor and worked for the military in some capacity that took her far away from home for great lengths of time. He hadn't really given much thought to who she worked with or how important she might be to so many until he'd seen the number of people gathered for her wedding.

When he worried for her now all he had to do was think back on the people he'd met and realize she was surrounded by good people who relied on her and who in turn she obviously relied on. In his mind, the best one being her husband. The look on the young man's face as Greg had walked his daughter down the isle had been all the assurance he'd ever need that his daughter had picked a good man.

Greg heard Jennifer stirring in the bed and opened his eyes slowing. He watched for a moment to see if she was just finding a more comfortable position or having a dream. He watched her startle suddenly from her sleep and slowly lift her head and take in the room around her.

When her eyes landed on him he saw her flinch and begin to retreat across the bed away from him slowly, keeping her eyes on him.

"Jenny," Greg gently called, not wanting to frighten her further. No matter what she claimed, these dreams obviously _were_ bad dreams. When her actions didn't change and he saw no recognition in her eyes, he tried again. "Jenny," he called as he slowly began to rise.

She scrambled even further away from him, the frightened look on her face worrying him. "Jennifer, it's okay. Only a dream," he quietly said, trying to comfort his daughter.

Greg watched her eyes grow wide with confusion as she took in a great gulp of air. He heard the whimper of her voice before she began to cry. Greg moved swiftly to the bed and didn't have to do any coaxing as she went willingly into his arms. The older man held her close and gave her time to collect herself, while offering words of reassurance quietly.

Only three or four minutes passed, but it felt longer to Jennifer. She pulled herself together, her emotions under control for the time being. She gave her dad a hug before resettling herself in the bed. "Sorry about the melt down Dad," she sniffled.

"There's no need to apologize sweetie," he reassured her. "Same dream?"

"Yes and no. Same camp type setting, but this time I found myself on a path near a river. It was still night time and very dark. I was clutching my stomach, it was cramping fiercely. I was doubled over in such pain and then I threw up. I couldn't stop myself." Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment, then reopened them, "I swear I could taste the vomit, but now nothing."

"I don't know what to say honey, other than sorry," he responded looking at her with regret. There wasn't anything he could do to stop the dreams or keep the next one from occurring and it made him feel powerless.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep Dad." She looked up at him with apprehension.

"Well then…," Greg began, a plan forming in his mind, "let's not.

"But it's four in the morning," she protested. Even though there wasn't much conviction in her tone, she felt bad her dad would be losing so much sleep.

"Yes it is, and you know what that means?" he asked her with a grin on his face.

"No," she said slowly, unsure what to make of his lighthearted manner.

"That I only have you to myself for a few more hours," he revealed. "I say we drive into town to the IHop for breakfast."

"Now," she asked him, a little bit stunned.

"Why not?" Greg challenged.

"Because it's four in the morning." She felt like she needed to remind him of the time.

"They're open and serving breakfast, so it must not be that bad an idea."

"Dad," she whined good-naturedly, "they're always serving breakfast… that is what they're known for."

"Perfect," he said getting off her bed. "Get ready, we leave in a half hour."

She watched him leave the room before jumping out of bed, "Perfect," she grinned as she grabbed clothes and headed toward the bathroom.


	4. Jack's Cabin

4 – Jack's Cabin

**Friday Afternoon**

Cameron gave Jennifer's hand a squeeze, "Almost there," he announced. Jennifer had been holding his hand since they'd gotten in the car. In fact since he'd arrived at her dad's house she'd not strayed far from his side. He hadn't minded, he missed her, but he was starting to worry more.

"Really," Jenn asked, "It doesn't seem like we've been driving long."

"It's only a three hour drive," Cam responded. "Do we need to stop in Silver Creek and get any supplies?"

"No, General O'Neill was adamant that everything was taken care of," Jennifer assured Cam. Jack had been uncharacteristically charitable in his offer of his cabin for their honeymoon as a wedding gift. Jennifer had tried to discreetly ask Sam about the gift, but all Carter would tell her was that Jack had omitted a few things when Mitchell had first taken over leadership of SG1. He might still feel a little guilt over that, she'd laughingly told her.

A few moments later they pulled up in front of the cabin and Jenn smiled. It was everything she'd pictured in her head and she smiled thinking of how peaceful it was. _Which is exactly what I need_, she thought to herself.

The couple made their way around the property and the cabin. Jack had been right, the cabin had everything they could possibly need. The kitchen was completely stocked, they just needed to decide what to eat. Cameron suggested burgers and fries, he knew Jennifer had to be exhausted and a simple fare would be better.

Jenn prepared everything they needed and set the table while Cam started the grill and brought their luggage in. While they ate Cam filled Jennifer in on the more interesting parts of his missions during the three days they'd been apart.

Mitchell kept a close eye on Jennifer as he talked. Her father had warned him that Jenn hadn't slept much in the last two days because of her dreams. As inconspicuously as possible, Cam took in her appearance. There was a darkness beneath her eyes, and her smiles and laughter were weighted down. He'd even noticed several yawns that she'd tried to hide. He was worried about her as was her father. Cam had promised Greg that if the dreams didn't let up soon he'd get Jennifer in front of a doctor or therapist, whatever was appropriate.

Once dinner was over and cleaned up, Cameron made a quick decision. "Jenn, why don't we call this a short night? We should both catch up on our sleep."

"You've been talking to my dad, haven't you?" Jennifer asked in exasperation.

"He's just worried about you and it sounds like he should be. He said you had several dreams last night and you both decided not to sleep after the last one."

"True, but it's our honeymoon, Cam," she said sounding defeated.

"I know, and we both need rest." He watched her open her mouth to protest so he quickly continued. "Why don't we get ready for bed and then come back out here to the living room. I'll let you pick the movie and we'll snuggle up on the couch."

"Thank you," she replied hoping to keep the exhaustion out of her voice. She really didn't want to fall asleep yet. Jenn was glad she wouldn't be alone when they finally did sleep, but she was also glad that there'd be a delay.

Cameron watched Jennifer turn to head toward the bedroom to get ready and he took a deep breath. He knew she was avoiding going to sleep, but was pretty sure she wouldn't last long, even with a movie of her choosing. He wasn't complaining though, he'd missed her and would welcome holding her close. He started a fire in the fireplace, grabbed pillows off the bed and ushered Jennifer back to the couch a few moments later.

**

* * *

Late Friday Night**

Sure enough, Jennifer fell asleep within twenty minutes of laying her head down. Cameron held her for about half the movie and then settled her on the couch for the remaining time, hoping she'd sleep more soundly if comfortable. Now that the movie had ended Cam moved about the cabin shutting it down for the night. After assuring himself that the doors were locked he checked windows and then went back to the bedroom to finish getting ready for bed.

On his way back out to the living room he turned the covers down on the bed in case he had to carry Jennifer. As he walked down the hall he got an uneasy feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. He immediately slid to the wall and moved forward slow and steadily to the end of the hall. Glancing around the corner he first checked the couch and felt his stomach plummet when he saw the empty spot where Jenn had been sleeping not five minutes before.

He'd give anything to have a gun at this point, but there hadn't seemed to be a reason to bring it. Jack had a gun case in the house with hunting rifles, but the key was hidden back in the main bedroom. No time to go back there, he didn't want to risk someone getting Jennifer outside the cabin, the woods weren't real familiar, especially in the dark. A picture of the big, angry beasts affected by the Sodan cloaking devices that he and General Landry had to contend with the last time he was here flitted through his mind. At least they'd encountered them with the advantage of daylight and eventually his and Colonel Reynolds' teams.

Cam lowered himself toward the floor and held his breath, listening for any noise. He didn't think he'd been out of the room long enough for Jennifer to have been smuggled out. Staying low to the ground Cameron moved toward the front door to check the lock. After finding it secured he moved toward the back door, checking nooks and crannies as he went for any sign of Jennifer or an intruder.

About halfway to the backdoor Cameron heard a shriek that took his breath away and then he watched Jennifer stumble from the coat closet by the back door, not ten feet in front of him. The closet had no door, but Jennifer had been hidden back amongst the jackets. Mitchell looked about quickly to see if anyone else was going to come out from the closet or any other secluded spot, but after a second of nothing he rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Cam quickly asked, still taking inventory of the room.

"How did I get in there?" she asked him, the fear in her voice pulling his gaze to her.

"I don't know. You don't remember how you got there?" Cameron asked as calmly as possible given how hard his heart seemed to be pounding.

"I was lying on the couch with you, then the dream…"

Cam watched the tears begin to pool in her eyes and pulled her into his arms. He held her close, "You scared me," he whispered as he moved his hand along her back, trying to calm the shaking of her body.

"I'm scared, Cameron," she whispered back and it tore at his heart. He checked the back door for good measure before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the main bedroom. Without hesitation he followed her into the bed and pulled her tightly to his side, her head resting on his chest.

"We'll call Dr. Lam in the morning. We'll figure this out, darlin', I promise," he said against her hair.

"This one seemed to last longer. I was lying on the ground again, I saw the figures of two others sleeping also," Jenn took a shuddering breath. "I got up to go see who they were. I thought if I did then the dream might not be as unnerving or something. One was a woman and the other a child, both strangers… then I woke up in the closet."

"I'm sorry, Jenn. I was only gone for a couple minutes. If I'd been there I could've woken you, helped it end sooner." He knew there was no way of knowing when her dreams would occur, but he still wanted to kick himself for leaving her alone.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," Jenn admitted, her hold on Cameron tightening.

"I'll hold you close all night, but you need to get some rest. Lack of sleep could be making them worse." Mitchell wasn't sure if that was true, but then… he didn't know what was causing them.

It wasn't long before Cameron felt her body slacken against his. He pulled her in a little closer and closed his eyes. With a deep breath he took in the vanilla scent that was so familiar it was comforting and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**

* * *

Friday Night/Saturday Morning**

Cameron went from asleep to awake so quickly he almost doubted he'd ever fallen asleep to begin with. It only took a second to figure out what caused it as he felt Jennifer's rigid body within his arms and her breathing catch. His eye caught the bedside clock just before he turned his head toward her lying on his chest. It was only two in the morning, they'd gotten just over two hour's worth of sleep before this newest dream.

"Jennifer," he quietly called her name, hoping to wake her without startling her.

He was getting ready to call her name again when he felt her begin to fight his hold. She was pushing and kicking against his body, struggling to get away from him.

"Jennifer," he called louder, hoping to dislodge the dream's hold on her, but the struggling just became fiercer.


	5. Hideout

5 – Hideout

**Friday Night/Saturday Morning**

**Atlantis**

"McKay, this is Sheppard," John casually called into his comm, although he felt anything but casual. The scientist had been hard to keep track of lately and it was beginning to frustrate the Colonel.

"Rodney, this is Sheppard, answer me… now," John tried again, allowing his impatience to come through in his voice.

"Kind of busy here, what do you need?" Rodney asked, the annoyance clear in his response.

"To know where in the hell you are. You missed movie night," Sheppard accused pacing the hall by the transporter waiting for the destination he would plug in.

"There are things that are more important than movie night, Sheppard. Some of us have important jobs that don't stop for movies, exhibition sparring to impress the newbies, or giving Ronon surfing lessons on the mainland." Rodney paused, but only to take a breath. "Some of us have even been known to skip meals or take them on the run while we work to keep the city afloat…"

"Rodney," Sheppard interrupted, "you don't skip meals. In fact, you medically are unable to skip meals, so try again. Where are you?"

"I'm busy in the labs," he said testily, "and not that it's any of your business, but I've not been skipping meals. I've been taking them to the lab and working."

"I've already been by the labs Rodney, and was told you haven't been there after dinner for over a week now." Sheppard was tired of not getting a straight answer out of his friend. "Zelanka." He said just the one word with a touch of force, knowing it worked better than 'please' as a magic word with the astrophysicist, who knew the other scientist could track him down for Sheppard if asked, probably with glee.

"Fine," Rodney uttered in exasperation, "I'm in Janis' lab, but I _am_ working. I don't care that I missed movie night. _Independence Day_… not one of my favorites."

Rodney waited for the expected rejoinder from the Colonel. "Sheppard?"

With no response, he tried again after fiddling with his comm, "Sheppard?"

Rodney looked at the entrance to the lab and sure enough, as he'd feared, Sheppard walked through the wall a few seconds later. McKay took a step to the right in an attempt to shield his work bench from John.

Sheppard took in the entire lab in one slow sweep of the room. He saw the pile of trays and dishes from the mess hall on a table to his far right as well as those on McKay's obvious work area and rolled his eyes. "You might want to get some of those back to the mess hall before things start to grow and the botanists get wind of it and decide to join you down here."

"Haha, very funny," Rodney said with derision.

"So whatcha doing down here every night?" Sheppard asked without moving from where he'd initially stopped just inside the room. He knew Rodney was hiding something, but he was willing to play along for a bit since he now knew where he was.

"Just cataloging more of Janis' lab," McKay said, trying for nonchalance.

"Okay," Sheppard said, not buying it. "Why are you hiding out down here than?"

"I told you, I'm working."

"You and I both know that you prefer to eat in the mess hall," Sheppard reminded him. "It gives you the opportunity to go for seconds or more if it's a meal you like. You can also tell the cooks what you think when you don't like it." Sheppard raised his eyebrows in Rodney's direction, silently challenging the man to come up with a better excuse.

McKay allowed his shoulders to sag in defeat. "I'm hiding from Katie."

"Katie?"

"Katie Brown," Rodney impatiently elaborated. "The woman I didn't propose to during the lock-down. The woman who took my non-proposal as a rejection and left on the next Daedalus trip back to Earth." When Sheppard didn't say anything he rambled on, "She's back on Atlantis… and all smiles. I've bumped into her in the mess hall twice and she insisted on sitting at the same table. It's very uncomfortable and I don't know what to say to her. She's all pretty and smiling and acting like we're friends…" Rodney moved toward the chair he'd vacated and flopped onto it as he continued to talk about the beautiful botanist.

John listened to Rodney's bumbling explanation and tried to hold his smirk in. He wasn't even sure the scientist remembered John was still in the room as he continued to talk about Katie. However, McKay's move to his chair had revealed his work bench behind him and the site had Sheppard catching his breath before anger quickly set in. "What in the _**hell**_ is that!" he demanded, stepping toward the table.

The explosion from the Colonel pulled Rodney quickly back to the present and he realized his mistake. "It's the Ancient Communication Terminal," he responded defensively standing and moving his body between Sheppard and the device. "I think I might have fixed it."

"You've been messing around with this thing. You're worried about the rest of us touching things we shouldn't and you're down here messing with this device? Isn't almost losing Jennifer enough? Or Daniel and Vala, you know they almost died… died Rodney. What were you thinking?" Sheppard was now pacing in the cramped lab, unable to believe what he was seeing or hearing.

"First of all," Rodney bit back, "I don't want you guys touching things because you tend to touch without knowing what the device even is before you do so. Second… did you hear the part where I said I think I fixed it?"

Sheppard let out an exaggerated sigh, "Please tell me you didn't touch the stones at least," he said as he looked more closely at the device with the two stones sitting in their corresponding impressions on the terminal.

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I didn't touch them. I used tongs to place them in the dead terminal… which by the way is no longer dead," the scientist said with pride creeping quickly into his voice.

"Rodney," Sheppard growled, still extremely angry that he'd tinkered with the terminal in the first place.

"I was extremely careful," Rodney threw out, as he moved to the laptop he had sitting next to the terminal. He pressed a key on the keyboard and the terminal lit up. He turned around and looked at Sheppard with a look of triumph. "Look, I was able to bypass the terminals main power and through searches in the ancient database was able to find a schematic similar to this device and therefore able to connect it to my lap top. All functions of the ancient device are now controlled by this computer."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble here Rodney, but are you sure this is a good idea?" John asked as he took a step back from the active device.

Rodney tapped in a new command and the device shut off.

Sheppard's body physically relaxed when he saw the glowing blue flame shaped topper darken on the ancient device.

* * *

**Minnesota**

Cameron felt Jennifer's body slacken suddenly and he let out a sigh of relief. He was sure he'd have several bruises in the morning, but his concern was for Jennifer.

"Jenn," he quietly called as he pulled her back against him.

"It happened again," she murmured against his chest holding tighter to him, afraid to let go or close her eyes.

"I think we can now officially call those nightmares," Cameron lightly chuckled, although it really wasn't funny. "You were fighting my embrace for a couple of minutes and I couldn't wake you."

"I don't know why," she answered back confused, "I was lying in the dark on the ground again, just like before."

"On this end you were struggling pretty hard," he replied, running his hand up and down her back hoping to comfort her. "We'll call Lam first thing in the morning, promise."

Cam felt Jenn nod her head, but then her body went rigid again and he braced himself for another attack. This definitely wasn't Jennifer dreaming, they'd both clearly been awake when this newest episode started. As she fought against his hold he called to her over and over, hoping to help her snap back to his reality.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Rodney was disappointed that Sheppard wasn't as excited by his accomplishment as he should be. "If we could reverse engineer this technology it'd be big, and I mean big." Rodney turned the Ancient communications terminal back on again with just the push of a button on his laptop. "The device uses subspace. We'd be able to communicate with the SGC without using power from the ZPM. Just think about it… we'd be able to attend meetings in person without having to go through the midway."

Rodney's voice had grown excited as he warmed to the topic and continued, "The applications are probably beyond anything we can think of. The ability to have expertise at your finger tips rather than having to settle for the person with the most knowledge and experience at your disposal is almost beyond contemplating. It wouldn't even have to just be between here and the SGC, it could be between here and other worlds in this galaxy."

Sheppard smirked, "We wouldn't have to allow our doctors to go off world. They could remain on Atlantis, but help teams that are in need of medical attention as well as our allies. Major Lorne would love that." Sheppard glanced back at the glowing topper of the terminal. It still made him nervous to have the thing on. "I think it's time to call it a night." When Rodney started to sputter he gave him a stern look, "I'll help you carry some of these back to the mess hall," John offered, nodding at the dishes littering the room.

"Alright," Rodney grumbled, but gathered the few dishes around his immediate workbench.

"And turn that thing off, it still gives me the willies," Sheppard commanded.

Rodney set the dishes in his hands down near the laptop and with a flourish pressed the key that turned the ancient device off, "Feel better?"

"Immensely. Now, how did you get so many dishes down here in just a week?"

Rodney turned to another table and gathered up a few coffee mugs and a couple of trays, "There's not _that_ much," he retorted. "I'll bring some more back tomorrow night."

"Fine," Sheppard agreed, his arms were already too full. He nodded toward the wall that was also an enterance and began to follow Rodney. "Don't you think maybe you should stop hiding from a girl?"

"Hey, my being down here may have caused one of the biggest discoveries, or at least fixes of Ancient devices we've seen in a while," Rodney boasted as the two friends began to argue the differences between hiding and working the rest of the way back to the mess hall.

* * *

**Minnesota**

Twice Jennifer had almost broken free of Cameron's firm grasp. He was afraid of what might happen to her if he did let go. Would she try to run, would she try to hurt him? He had no desire to accidentally hurt her while trying to defend himself, so he held on and continued to call her name.

After what felt like an eternity he felt her body slacken and her quick intake of breath. "Cameron," she cried, the tears flowing freely.

I know darlin'," he soothed as he pulled her back to him, "I know."

Jennifer sat up in the bed, "That wasn't a dream."

"I know," he agreed sitting up in the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. "Come here," he urged. When she was right next to him he pulled the hair off her neck and inspected her skin for any wounds. "I don't think Goa'uld. No entry marks. Can you think of anything about any of your recent missions that could've caused a bad reaction? A bug bite maybe?"

"No Cam, nothing," Jennifer insisted as she continued to think back on all her past missions of late.

Cameron propped himself against the headboard and then pulled Jennifer into a hug. "We'll figure this out."

* * *

**Atlantis**

In Janis' lab the sound of dishes crashing to the floor was heard as the stacked pile Rodney left beside his laptop shifted, gravity sending the dishes toward the floor, with a few falling upon the keyboard on their journey. No one was around to admire the warm, blue glow from the Ancient communications terminal topper.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, I'm going to be out of town for a week. I hope to get access to the internet at least a couple of times and will update this story if I do. I didn't plan to leave the story at this particular spot. Sorry for leaving you hanging. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Not Dreaming

6 – Not Dreaming

**Early Saturday Morning**

**Unknown Location**

Jennifer felt the hard ground beneath her, the breeze across her face and froze. She remained perfectly still hoping that whatever was going on would pass quickly. Jenn tried not to count seconds as they passed, but knew she was doing it anyway. She refused to open her eyes, convincing herself that if she couldn't see her surroundings, then they didn't exist beyond this horrible nightmare she found herself in.

And so, despite the tears gathering beneath her closed lashes, the doctor continued to hold on to the chant in her head, _it'll be over in a minute, it'll be over in a minute…_

* * *

**Minnesota**

Cameron had been drifting in and out of sleep with Jennifer in his arms when he felt the change in her body. A slight stiffening was his only warning that things had changed, but she didn't fight him this time. There was no pulling back from his embrace, just a light rigidity to her grasp across his chest and her body lined up against his.

Mitchell feigned sleep, not wanting to startle or set her struggling off again. Keeping his breathing even, he waited to see what would happen next, hoping for the slackening feel of Jennifer coming back to him. He had no idea what to expect from her. Was her fight of him fear of the contents of her dream, or was someone or something taking over her body?

The mere thought of the latter required him to concentrate to keep his body from giving away his fear. He'd read enough mission reports and experienced enough himself to know how serious this could be. Cameron also realized this couldn't wait till morning, although it was quickly becoming morning. The very next opportunity he got, he needed to call for help. Jennifer needed to be back at the SGC where she could be kept physically safe while they tried to figure out what was happening to her.

Cam felt her body move very slowly and stop, before doing so again. She was trying to ease away from him. There was no way he was going to let her go while she wasn't herself. Cameron acted as though she woke him, "Are you okay, Jennifer?"

He felt her body still, "Yes, I'm good." Her voice was quiet, but sure.

"Another bad dream?" he asked, hoping to buy time while he tried to come up with a game plan. He needed to keep her close and calm.

"Yeah, just a dream," she agreed as she attempted to roll away from him.

Cameron let her roll until her back was to him before he slid an arm around her and spooned her from behind. "Try to get some more sleep, I'll be right here in case you have another bad dream."

He felt her tense a little, but she didn't protest. Cameron would've been upset and called her on her silence, but his fear was consuming him. It wasn't like Jennifer to close up on him like this… to shut him out. Which led him to believe his fear was justified, he doubted he was still dealing with _his_ Jennifer and whatever he _was_ dealing with was trying a new tactic. They seemed to both be biding their time.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

It had been over an hour she'd guess, but Jennifer had no way of being sure it hadn't been even longer. She'd sat up and quickly ascertained that the other two sleeping forms were a woman and child. The sky was beginning to grow pale and although she was beyond scared, she'd come to the conclusion that she wasn't having a dream.

She'd been thinking about her predicament non-stop and the only thing that made sense… also scared the crap out of her. The only other time something like this had happened to her was when she and Neeva Casol had traded bodies. Jennifer had assumed that Neeva was dead. Her very last second in Neeva's body had been with Neeva's partner, Jarrick, pointing a gun at her head and beginning to pull the trigger.

Woolsey had later told her the village had searched the woods and hadn't found Neeva or Jarrick, dead or alive. Now Jenn knew why, Neeva at least, had escaped somehow - if she was right there was a small part of her that was relieved. Although this scenario was terrible and a nightmare in its own right, it could be worse… the thought of being host to a Goa'uld terrified her even more.

Jennifer shook her head to clear the thought. If her theory was correct, she needed to find a Stargate, she was never more grateful than this moment, that Atlantis had found its way home a month ago. Now she just needed to get them to find her. Jenn figured she needed to bide her time, she didn't know which way led to the Stargate or other inhabitants, hopefully _friendly_ inhabitants.

The sky had lightened considerably when the child began to stir. She rolled over and looked toward Jennifer and smiled as she stood quickly and came to sit next to the doctor.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked looking earnestly up at Jenn, as she settled herself

"Umm, yeah… I seem to be feeling good," Jennifer played along.

"Good, the puking sounds you made were gross."

She said it with such seriousness that Jenn had to struggle to hold back her chuckle. The girl looked to be about six or seven years old she'd guess. "I'll strive to make better sounds next time," the doctor replied with the same seriousness.

The little girl just nodded her head. "Mamma will be glad that you are better. The extra work has been making her tired."

Jennifer heard the woman stirring and watched her rise slowly, stretching out her stiff muscles as she rose. Once she was standing she looked over at Jennifer, "Since you're feeling better Neeva, better get that skinny butt up and movin'… the water won't gather itself."

Jenn looked down at her lap at the name Neeva, schooling her features to not show any surprise. It was one thing to think she might be in Neeva's body, it was hard to hear it confirmed. She wasn't sure of the relationship here, but experience had taught her to try to go with the flow for as long as possible.

"I'm going with Neeva," the little girl declared.

"No Darah, you will fetch wood for the fire. Jannick will be returning today and we have much to do."

The woman turned her back on them and Jennifer felt as if her breathing had stopped… _Jannick_.

The image of the tall man, his white teeth in such contrast to his dark skin and the hard gleam in his eyes as he'd stood before her with a gun to her forehead had been the star of several nightmares when she'd first returned to her body more than a year ago. She'd not been able to fool Jannick for even five minutes the last time she'd been Neeva. The man had been willing to shoot her without even knowing if she was Jennifer or Neeva. Jenn closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"Are you sure you're feeling better Neev," the little girl asked, concern in her voice. "You don't look so good."

The little girl's mother whirled around and stared at Jennifer, looking her up and down. "You better be feeling better by the time Jannick gets back. He wasn't too happy having to leave you behind on this last job. Get moving, the work will do you good." The woman made a dismissive gesture toward two buckets and Jennifer moved quickly to take them and leave. She needed to be gone before Jannick returned.

* * *

**Minnesota**

It was almost six in the morning and Cameron knew that neither of them had slept. They were both still lying on their sides, Cam with his arm holding her close. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that the woman in front of him might feel like Jennifer and smell like his Jenn, but that was all. This intimate moment was nothing more than his being sure she didn't bolt. Not exactly how he pictured his honeymoon either.

He wanted to turn her around and force her to look at him and tell him what she'd done with Jennifer. The only thing restraining him was the worry that she might flee, and not wanting to see Jennifer's eyes looking back in his without the love and teasing this setting would typically invoke.

"Sorry you can't sleep," Mitchell started, already trying to think three steps ahead.

"I'll be okay," she murmured, "I can always take a nap later."

"Why don't you go in the bathroom and take a hot shower. Maybe the hot water can help you relax a little. That usually works for you." Cameron was improvising as he went, but he wanted her distracted for a little bit while he got himself together.

He slid from his side of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans from his nearby duffle. When he noticed she hadn't gotten up he tried again, "I think there are some towels in the cupboard in there," he offered pointing toward the bathroom. Maybe whoever or whatever had hijacked Jennifer didn't know exactly what he was talking about. "I could start the water for you in case it's tricky."

"I think I can handle it," she said sliding from her side of the bed. She gave him a wary look behind her small smile before moving to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Cameron quickly found the key for the gun cabinet O'Neill had hidden in the room, tapped to the back of one of the night stands. He really didn't want to hold a gun on Jennifer, he wouldn't be able to shoot her. He should probably remove all of the weapons from the cabin though, just to be safe.

Mitchell waited until he heard the water come on to exit the room. He made quick work of opening the gun cabinet and grabbing up all the weapons it contained. He slipped a pair of boots on by the door as well as a jacket over his bare chest and headed out to the trunk of the rental car and dumped them all inside.

"Kitchen knives," Cam hissed to himself as he sprinted back inside the cabin. He listened for the water and pulled out the drawer in the kitchen he'd notice the night before. He pulled out all the sharp objects and then grabbed his cell phone and headed back out.

After depositing the knives into the trunk he walked back to the door of the cabin. Standing on the porch he listened and heard the water still running. He knew he'd only taken about five minutes with all his racing around, but it felt longer. He quickly dialed the SGC and asked to be patched through to the General.

"Colonel Mitchell," Laundry greeted, "didn't expect to hear from you."

Cameron could hear the surprise in the General's voice and was just glad he'd been at the office. Talking to Jackson would've given the man way to much ammunition to use once the crisis was over. "Sir, I have to be quick. Someone or something has taken over Jennifer's body. I need to get her back to the SGC as soon as possible."

"The closest ship is still two days out Colonel."

Cameron wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but he was thankful that with all of the odd emergencies they'd all endured while in the Stargate program, the General didn't question his claim, but got right down to business. "I won't be able to bring her in unharmed without assistance, sir."

"I'll gather SG1 immediately," Landry responded. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Sir, can you tell Dr. Lam that the dreams Jennifer was having have turned into something more like body possession that comes and goes. I checked for marks on her neck, but it doesn't look like Goa'uld. She'll need to be restrained once we arrive," Cameron relayed.

"I'll have her start going over all of Dr. Mitchell's recent missions."

"Thank you, sir." Cameron could already feel the slight relief of knowing he was no longer in this alone. It's probably why, when he finished the call and entered the cabin, he was not exercising the caution that he should've been.

He could hear the water running in the back ground, but the punch to the face he received just as the door closed behind him was unexpected. Cameron swung to return the favor, but pulled his strike up short when he realized it was Jennifer. She however didn't hesitate and sent another hard punch directly to his gut, doubling him over.

He wondered a bit about a possible head injury when, while doubled over, his first thought was that she had shoes on. Just as he began to process the thought that she'd not showered, but instead used the time to dress, he realized she'd begun another swing for his head. Cameron was able to block the strike, but she quickly turned with a kick to the legs that sent him to the ground. While he was struggling to get back to his feet something hard hit his head and he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness.


	7. Reaching Out

7 – Reaching Out

**Saturday Morning**

**A planet in the Pegasus Galaxy**

Jennifer followed the path away from camp, the sound of water guiding her. With a bucket in each hand she moved slowly her thoughts on her predicament, not on her task. She needed to come up with a plan to hide… to leave… something. She couldn't be here when Jannick returned later today. Her life probably depended on it.

Jennifer almost stumbled when the next thought hit her – Neeva was in _her_ body, in _her_ bed, being held close by _her_ husband. The doctor stopped dead on the path feeling sick to her stomach, thoughts racing through her mind. Would Cam know it wasn't her? Was he safe? Was he worried sick and had he called his team yet? How were they going to figure out what was going on with her and how to get her back?

At least she hoped they could get her back. First thing though, Jennifer had to figure out how to get to Atlantis or get Atlantis to come to her. She began moving down the path again deep in thought, the sound of the stream growing louder. The path came to a junction and it was obvious by the pounding sounds that the river was to the right. Looking down the path to the left she couldn't see far, but decided to walk to at least the bend in the path to see if there were any hints about its destination.

She was quickly rewarded with a sight of the gate in the distance. Jennifer set the buckets down and ran for the DHD, the adrenaline pushing her and it took a moment when she reached the gate to think of the address. But just like forgetting your own phone number when put on the spot, it quickly came back and she punched it in with shaky hands.

When she got to the seventh symbol she stopped. "Crap," she winced aloud. Jennifer had no idea where she was. The first six symbols represented Atlantis, but the last symbol needed to be her point of origin and she didn't have a clue what that was.

Jenn closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. She needed to channel Rodney and since that wasn't possible she'd have to concentrate on his explanations of how the Stargate worked. She just wished she'd paid more attention.

She stared at the DHD, studying it… hoping for inspiration. She did remember that the sequence of the symbols was important and she knew Atlantis' by heart. She felt the adrenaline kick back up again almost before she remembered something else… the address was always unique, no repeating symbols.

Jennifer counted the symbols on the DHD - thirty-six. So if you eliminated the six symbols for Atlantis that left her with thirty possibilities. She swiftly dialed in the first six symbols again plus one of the remaining thirty. She pressed the button she thought of as the 'enter' key, but nothing happened. "One down, twenty-nine to go," she told herself. Clock-wise, Jennifer tried four more points of origin, all of them blacking out when she pressed the center button.

"It's going to be the last one I try," she complained as she dialed Atlantis and added the sixth symbol in line. Groaning when the DHD blacked out she quickly entered Atlantis in again but this time picked the last symbol in the order only to have it black out also.

As she continued to dial the next three in the sequence she felt the frustration and tears she was just holding at bay begin to creep up on her. She couldn't stay away from the camp too long or the other woman would become suspicious of her. She also had to worry about the little girl coming to find her after she finished gathering wood.

Jennifer impatiently waited as her tenth try started, as each chevron locked into place, her anxiety grew. She wished it'd dial faster so she could try the next. When the wormhole burst to life all Jennifer could do was stare at it, literally. It wasn't like she could walk through it and she had no radio to communicate with. Jennifer's hope dimmed as she watched the puddle glimmer before her, feeling as if it was mocking her. She looked around where she was standing her mind racing through thoughts and yet having trouble thinking of any specific thought. She tried to find something to throw at the shimmering puddle, but her eyes only saw the endless grass of the meadow and the trees and leafy bushes surrounding the clearing. With nothing to hold the wormhole open it was only a matter of minutes before it closed down.

The doctor quickly dialed it again and stared at the gate as the chevrons again locked on each symbol. Even though it had just worked a minute before, she found herself holding her breath as it neared the seventh symbol, hoping it worked. Once it burst to life again she felt the magnitude of her situation hit her. She was running out of time and she knew with the steps Atlantis had in place for these "ring, no answer" activations the gate received, that help might not come in time, if at all.

Jennifer turned from the gate once it disengaged and ran back toward her discarded buckets. She needed another plan, she didn't think she had any choice but to consider running and hiding before Jannick returned.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Chuck noted the time and the address of the unscheduled off-world activation as the event horizon closed for the second time with no transmissions. He turned to the screen holding the gate address recognition program of Dr. McKay's and made note that it'd successfully captured an address.

"Should I see if I can do this on my own?" Sergeant Debra Whittier, a training gate technician, asked.

"Let's see what you've learned," the head gate technician agreed with a nod of his head.

Debra pulled up a screen on a nearby data pad and started filling in the information starting with the gate address dialed in, the time and duration. "Now I look the address up in the database," she mumbled to herself as she did just that.

The address was for an uninhabited planet and after noting this on the data pad she looked up at Chuck, "Is that normal?"

"It happens," Chuck assured her. "It could be anything. I usually check to see when the last time we had a team travel to that address, if we ever did. Woolsey will go over this report during the morning admin meeting."

"Will they send a team through?" the Sergeant asked with concern, as she tapped the address into her computer again. She added to the report in the data pad that the address had not been visited by an Atlantis team in over two years.

"If the address had been one of our friends or allies, then after the meeting they'd send a team through and check up on the people there, sooner if something had hit the shield," Chuck agreed, "just to make sure they don't need anything."

"And if it's uninhabited?"

"Not sure. We've had several unscheduled activations each week since we came back to the Pegasus. Most have just been people checking to see if the rumors that Atlantis is back are true. As soon as they've established a wormhole then their curiosity is sated." Chuck shrugged his shoulders, "That's probably all this is."

* * *

**Minnesota**

Cameron groaned aloud as his hand reached for his throbbing head, an insistent ring filtering through his ears but not quite registering in his mind. He slowly began to raise his head, looking about his surroundings to gain his bearings when his memory came flooding back to him and he sat bolt upright, reaching for his phone. He immediately regretted the sudden move, groaning into the phone as he answered. "This is Mitchell."

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"Yes Walter, I'm good," Cameron responded recognizing Harriman's voice. Cameron slowly pushed himself to his feet and began a quick search of the house.

"Sir, the General has called a briefing and wanted you conferenced in," Walter explained in his efficient tone.

"Put me through then," Mitchell replied as he checked the bedroom and bathroom pausing to study his bloody lip in the mirror. At least it wasn't still bleeding and didn't look deep.

"Colonel Mitchell, I'm here with your team," General Landry began. "We have a transport scheduled to leave here in about fifteen minutes to come pick the two of you up. I just wanted to have a brief run-down of the events that have transpired so far. I'll be sending Dr. Jackson and Lt. Hailey with the transport, but I also want the rest of SG-1 fully briefed."

"Yes sir, but…" Mitchell tried to respond, only to have General Landry continue to talk over him.

"Colonel, Dr. Lam is also present. She'll start this off and then you can fill her and your team in on what has transpired since she last attended to Dr. Keller."

"Yes sir, but wait," Cameron said more forcefully. He was met with silence on the phone. "Sir, Jennifer is no longer here."

"Well, where is she son?" Landry asked with only a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not sure sir. She hasn't snapped out of this dream or whatever it is that has taken over her body." Cameron cringed as he continued, "After I relocated and secured all of Colonel O'Neill's guns and sharp, pointy objects to outside the cabin I called you. She was supposed to be taking a shower. When I came back in the cabin she surprised me and knocked me out."

Cameron heard Dr. Jackson's voice next over the phone. "Your wife beat you up and left you after only the first day of your honeymoon?"

"Jackson," Cam growled in warning.

"I'm just making sure that is what we're hearing." Jackson quickly claimed.

"Son," Landry cut in, "I'm going to be sending all of SG-1 out to help you track down Dr. Keller. SG-13 will accompany them as well."

Mitchell heard the shuffling of chairs and knew that his team had left to gear up.

"I want you to stay on the line," the General continued, with a slightly raised voice to overcome the noises in the room, "and discuss with Dr. Lam and Dr. Jackson the newest developments in Dr. Keller's condition. Dr. Jackson can brief your team enroute."

"Thank you sir," Cameron replied wearily.

The General began again, "I contacted Colonel Carter aboard the General Hammond, but they're still about 10 hours out and can't be of assistance for beaming the two of you out of there. I'll contact her again and challenge her to find a way to get here sooner. The transport with your team will arrive at the St. Cloud Regional Airport. The airport will be on lock-down for their arrival and a member of the local National Guard will escort them to your location. Flight time is just over ninety minutes and the driving time to your location is about 20 minutes. I'll notify them of the need for a second vehicle and escort."

"Yes sir," Cameron continued, alternating between pacing the floor of the cabin and looking out the windows for any sign of Jenn. He was starting to worry that when _his_ Jenn came back mentally to her body, she'd be hopelessly lost, scared or worse.

"Dr. Lam," the General spoke by way of invitation for her to quickly relate her earlier findings. Carolyn quickly filled the General and Daniel in on Jennifer's complaint when she came to see her and that she found no physical reason for the dreams.

"Colonel," Landry spoke after Lam finished her quick run-down. "Jackson has about four minutes."

"Her dreams seemed to have increased over the week in length and caused Jennifer to be increasingly disoriented. She had several dreams last night, one incident included sleep walking." Cameron took a breath, relating this information in light of what had happened not only worried him more, but was also making him angry with himself. He should've known something wasn't right before Jennifer was put at risk.

"She had two more instances of the dream after we went to bed," Cam picked up where he left off. "They seemed more like nightmares, she struggled against me and there was no recognition in her eyes when she looked at me. When the dream ended she said she only remembered the forest at night like her previous dreams. After another bout of the nightmare we both agreed that they weren't nightmare because she wasn't sleeping when it occurred. We checked her neck for any scars or wounds, but found none."

"No flashing eyes, I assume?" Jackson asked.

"No," Mitchell confirmed. "We decided to contact the SGC in the morning, which was just a couple hours away. Another episode hit early this morning, only this time Jenn, well… whatever is using her body… tried to play along like she was Jennifer. I took the first opportunity to call the SGC."

"I have to go," Jackson announced. "Hold tight Cam, we'll be there soon. We're bringing Zats with us. We'll find her." Cameron heard Jackson's voice growing louder as he talked, indicative of him moving away while trying to reassure him they were coming.

"Colonel Mitchell," Dr. Lam spoke up, "I've gone over Jennifer's last several mission files and post-mission physicals and have found nothing out of the ordinary. I'll look back a few more weeks and see if anything stands out. My team will be awaiting her arrival."

"Thank you Dr. Lam," Cameron responded, hearing the General dismiss her with the same words.

"Okay son," Landry started in his authoritative, 'I mean business' tone Cameron was quite familiar with. "Stay close to the cabin. I don't need your team having to track both of you down. She may come back to the cabin on her own either as Dr. Keller or just this _being_ trying to find an escape route. I expect a check-in once you're joined by the teams."

"Yes sir," Mitchell responded reluctantly. Cameron would try, but he didn't know if that was an order he'd be able to follow.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to the websites: en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki, stargate dot wikia dot com/wiki, gateworld dot net, and stargate-sg1-solutions dot com. The information on how the DHD and stargates work was enormously helpful, especially in respect to the addresses._

_Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing._


	8. searching

8 - Searching

**Minnesota**

Cameron walked out onto the porch of O'Neill's cabin and sat down on the stairs. He looked out across the yard and driveway to the woods beyond. Jennifer was out there somewhere with a half hour head start. He didn't know if she was running away from him, her body being used by someone or something else. She could also be out there now, back in control of her body, lost and scared.

Cameron took a deep breath in and let it out, his eyes darting from tree to tree and shadow to shadow, searching for a clue. He had two hours to kill before his team arrived. Two hours for her to get further away from him.

Cam surged to his feet, "Screw it," he ground out, turning and racing back into the house.

After getting dressed properly, Mitchell started with O'Neill's gun cabinet and began a methodic search. It yielded more ammo and a few scopes for the guns. He pocketed one of the scopes before moving on to the closet by the door. He felt like he'd hit the jackpot when he found a camouflaged hunting vest. He also found a deep bin under a seat near the door. The seat was used for ease of putting on shoes and things. The seat lifted up and below he found binoculars, a pair of two-way radios, a whistle and a travel first aid kit among other things.

Mitchell quickly took his loot to the kitchen table and secured everything in the pockets of the vest. He also added some extra batteries from a drawer in the kitchen and some granola bars he found in the pantry. Searching the cupboards an additional time he also came up with a canteen for water.

After writing a note to his team he took it and walked outside. Cameron looked at the trunk of the car, but dismissed the idea of taking any weapons. He instead set the note on top of the trunk. After setting both radios to the same channel he set one atop the note and began walking toward the woods, looking for any sign that would indicate which direction Jennifer had gone.

**

* * *

**

A planet in the Pegasus Galaxy

"What took you so long?" the woman standing over the fire asked, reaching for one of the two buckets Jennifer was carrying.

"Is Darah still gathering wood?" Jennifer asked after the little girl abruptly, hoping to sound like Neeva. Jenn wanted to go back to the gate, but needed to make sure she was unaccompanied.

"Yes," the woman glared at her, "she's made several trips back with armloads of brush since you left." Jennifer understood the pointed accusation in the response. Jenn also knew that what she was about to do wouldn't endear her to the woman either, but it didn't seem like Neeva had a very friendly rapport with the woman anyway.

Jenn set the second bucket of water on the ground near the woman and the fire. She watched Darah's mom turn back to the task of washing clothes over the fire. After checking once more to assure the woman wasn't paying her any mind, Jennifer turned to walk away, making sure to 'accidentally' knock the bucket over, the water spreading across the ground. The doctor gave a little shriek of surprise before snatching up both buckets with a huff, hoping to convey anger and annoyance. "I'll be back," Jennifer said gruffly.

"You are useless," the woman called after her in anger.

"Be quiet, woman. I'm getting more water," Jenn yelled back without turning around.

Once she was out of site of the camp she ran the rest of the way to the split in the path. She went to the river first, filling the buckets and setting them next to the path. Then she moved close to the water's edge and filled her pockets with rocks. Jennifer also gathered as many as her hands could hold before turning back to the path.

She made quick time down the opposite path to the Stargate. Quickly dialing Atlantis with her elbow, she was thankful for the proximity of the river and its ability to hide the sound of the Stargate. While she waited for the gate to spring to life she was chanting in her head _dot dot dot, dash dash dash, dot dot dot…_ over and over again while keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings.

Once the wormhole stabilized, Jennifer stepped directly in front of it and took a deep breath. She began to throw the rocks in quick succession, three in a row followed by two quite quickly… too quickly. Jenn let out a frustrated growl. She needed to calm down and breathe. This may be her only chance. She let out an angry breath, "And I'm throwing like a girl." She started again - three rocks thrown in quick succession, a slight pause, then three rocks thrown slowly, followed up by three rocks in quick succession again.

The young doctor emptied her first pocket and was able to throw through the s.o.s. pattern a second time. She closed her eyes for a moment, praying this was working. She could only hope it was coming across in Atlantis as a mayday. She also had to trust someone noticed the pattern. When she emptied her other pocket she found she was able to repeat the pattern one last time.

Jennifer watched the shimmering gate her eyes welling with tears. This was probably her only shot at rescue. She didn't even know how long she could wait for rescue before she would need to implement a different plan. Jannick would return soon. She could pretend to be Neeva, but that didn't go so well the last time. He wasn't a man she could fool and throwing herself on his mercy wouldn't work. He'd kill her just because he saw her as a threat, either her ineptness or the fear of who would come for her.

Another option was to dial a different gate address of a planet she'd been to before. Although that seemed like the next best thing to dialing Atlantis, she hesitated to do so. She wasn't exactly running on a lucky streak here. The first planet that popped into her mind was the Athosian settlement, but then thoughts of a past trip she and Teyla took there for a clinic and feast followed. They'd wound up playing a losing game of hide and seek with the Bola Kai. Thankfully, rescue had come when they'd been late returning to Atlantis. Going through the gate to a different planet without the aid of a M.A.L.P. or weapon probably wasn't any safer than staying where she was and hoping Atlantis would come.

Jennifer's body jerked at the abruptness of the gate disengaging, startling her back into movement. She needed to hurry back to the camp, she'd already been gone long enough to raise suspicion.

**

* * *

**

Atlantis

"Call Mr. Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard here right away," lead gate technician, Chuck, instructed Sergeant Whittier as the Stargate went dark. "Pull up the addresses of all away teams," he added quickly, typing away furiously on the computer console in front of him. An additional data pad near his elbow was busy pulling up all the data on the last unscheduled off world activation they'd received.

Debra quickly called out the page to Woolsey and Sheppard, her worry evident in her voice over the P.A. system.

"Dr. McKay, please report to the control tower immediately," Chuck added over the P.A. when the Sergeant had finished. "Have you got the list of teams and planets?" he asked Debra without looking away from the computer screens.

"Yes, they're right here," she replied handing the data pad to Chuck swiftly.

Chuck was grateful that under stress, Sergeant Whittier was doing well and keeping her head. She was proving to be a great addition to the gate staff.

"What have you got?" Colonel Sheppard asked as he strode up behind Chuck.

The lead gate technician swiveled in his chair and found all three men standing behind him attentively.

"We received three unscheduled off world activations from M5R-491, two of them about 40 minutes ago…" Chuck began.

"That isn't a planet we're allies with," Rodney quickly supplied, cutting off the technician. "In fact, if memory serves, I believe it's an uninhabited planet," he said absently as he took a step forward in an attempt to get at a computer.

Sheppard shot his arm out across McKay's chest affectively blocking his forward momentum. "Let Chuck finish," he ordered impatiently, before looking back to Chuck and giving him a nod.

"Thank you, sir. The first two didn't last long and had no transmissions or IDC's entered. The last activation from the planet ended a few minutes ago. While it was active several items hit the shield." Chuck noticed the look on the men's face and realized what they were thinking. He hurried on in his explanation, "The objects hitting the shield began to form a pattern." Chuck paused and looked directly at Colonel Sheppard, "I believe it was Morse Code for s.o.s., repeated three times before the gate shut down."

"How many teams do we have off world?" Sheppard asked, running his hand through his hair, the stress of worry beginning to show.

"Three sir," Chuck supplied with a quick glance at the data pad for confirmation.

Woolsey took a step forward at this point, his authority as leader of the expedition clear.

Sheppard stepped slightly to the left, his faith in Woolsey's decisions and direction had grown with each passing day he was the leader of the expedition. The IOA man had grown to understand the difference between the rules and what worked within the reality of the Pegasus galaxy over the last two years. His part in persuading the IOA to allow Atlantis to return to the Pegasus didn't hurt John's level of trust either.

"Chuck, have your staff check in with each and every off world team. I want the specifics of M5R-491 pulled… when we were there last as well as the mission report of the team that visited the planet. Call all of Sheppard and Lorne's teams to the briefing room as soon as possible and put Lt. Hoyer's team on standby." Woolsey rattled off his orders in rapid succession. "Have the Marine's bring a M.A.L.P. to the gateroom and let me know when it's ready to be sent through."

Woolsey turned to Colonel Sheppard, "I'll meet you in the conference room with the others in five minutes."

Sheppard gave him a nod of understanding. Even as Sheppard and Rodney made their way the short distance to the briefing room they heard the call for the additional teams being broadcast over the city-wide system.

Woolsey turned from the control room and walked swiftly to his office, activating the com in his ear as he walked. "Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Beckett, please report to the briefing room immediately."

He smiled a tight smile in approval as each indicated their acknowledgement of his request. He grasped his own data pad and poured a cup of coffee from the pot in his office, thankful to whoever started it each morning before his arrival. He grimaced as he left his office. He was relieved they were back in the Pegasus galaxy, but he didn't understand the draw of the galaxy when it seemed to constantly throw them into emergency mode.


	9. Plans

_**A/N: **__I picked SG-13 because I just love the actor Adam Baldwin who plays Colonel Dixon on Stargate SG-1. He also played Jayne on Firefly my favorite Science Fiction show. He also plays on Chuck, which of course I also love… do you sense the pattern?_

* * *

9 – Plans

**Atlantis**

"Huh," Rodney announced, looking at the large screen monitor in the conference room. "I was expecting something… more," he finished, trailing off in thought.

"Pan the M.A.L.P. to the left again," Sheppard ordered. The scene reminded him of something out of a visitors bureau advertisement. A small meadow directly in front of the gate, trees all around of varying species… the sky was even blue with a few billowing white clouds. "I think I can hear something in the background…"

"I see no sign of explosions, or bad guys," Rodney scornfully noted, cutting him off.

"You sound disappointed," Sheppard exhaled, not hiding his exasperation.

"Well… there was an s.o.s.," he defended himself, his chin lifting slightly. "It's not like I'm hoping for Wraith or Genii to be pacing in front of the gate, but I was at least expecting to see an emergency of some kind." Rodney looked around the conference table at those gathered. "I'm sure each of you were expecting to see more than an ideal spot for a picnic."

"A river," Ronon offered in his deep voice.

"A what?" Rodney asked, baffled.

"I believe Ronon is right," Teyla spoke up, "the noise the Colonel hears is a river."

Lorne tried to hide his smirk, but watching the interworkings of team Sheppard could be quite a ride. Keeping up with their constant change in topic could be an exasperating experience and he could tell by the look on Woolsey's face that he didn't find it as amusing as the Major did.

"Flooding would be an emergency, or a boating accident," Rodney murmured aloud, looking slightly more optimistic.

"Seriously, a boating accident?" Sheppard asked while looking incredulously at McKay.

"I'm just saying…" the physicist postulated.

"People," Woolsey interrupted. "This is all beside the point. Someone sent an s.o.s. through the gate and that person knew our address. All of our teams are accounted for. Right now I need suggestions on how this is possible." He looked about the table expectantly.

"I'd say most likely it's an ally," John suggested. "They'd know our gate address and possibly could've learned about the s.o.s. meaning from one of the soldiers or scientists during a mission.

"Or it might not be a mayday at all." The heads all swiveled toward Rodney and he quickly continued. "I agree that it is a pattern, but the specific pattern might not be intentional, but rather coincidental. Someone threw through a pattern to make sure we realized that it wasn't random."

"I think we should treat it as a mayday until proven otherwise," Woolsey stated.

"So we gear up and go in cautiously," Sheppard declared gaining the nods of the military contingent as well as Ronon and Teyla.

"It could also be a trap," Rodney pointed out with a whine as if he was the only one who'd considered the possibility.

"That," Sheppard said turning to the scientist, "is why we go in cautiously," his growing impatience showing. "We'll take Hoyer's team for additional backup at the gate while we search for the source of the distress call."

"Can we at least take a jumper?"

"No, Rodney. It looks like a fairly wooded planet." John looked at Woolsey expectantly. Ready to go, but knowing the Atlantian leader liked to give the go ahead, if for nothing other than appearances.

Giving a short eye roll, Woolsey grudgingly gave Sheppard the nod he was waiting for and watched Sheppard, Lorne and Hoyer's team all but bolt from the room. He turned as calmly as possible to the two remaining personnel. "Dr. Beckett…"

"Aye," the doctor responded as he stood and began walking toward the exit. "I'll have my staff ready for anything."

Woolsey grimaced at the interruption and the reminder of the feeble grasp he had on the title "leader" of this expedition before continuing, "Dr. Zelenka…"

"I will analyze the three transmissions again, as well as any data the M.A.L.P sent back. I will also begin a search of the database for any information on the planet." Radek stood and quickly scurried from the room as he finished relaying his plans.

Woolsey closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, finding himself the sole occupant of the conference room.

* * *

**Minnesota**

Colonel Mitchell had been tromping through the woods for close to two hours now and didn't see that he'd made any progress on locating Jennifer. When he _did_ pick up on her trail it seemed that she was moving oddly. Rather than moving straight and far from the cabin, the route seemed to be arching the cabin, weaving close at times as if she was using it as a reference point.

He assumed that his Jenn hadn't regained control of her body because he was sure he'd hear or see her. She'd have no reason to hide her movements, and she most definitely had hid her movements well so far. Cam had lost her trail again and after ten minutes of fanning out and trying to pick it up again he was becoming discouraged.

He checked his watch again and noted that his team would arrive in the next ten minutes. He decided to head back to meet them, he could really use Teal'c's tracking skills about now.

With the cabin in sight he caught the sound of an approaching vehicle and jogged the rest of the way to the driveway. He watched the two jeeps pull up with his team in one and Colonel Dixon's team, SG-13, in the other.

After the equipment was removed and the National Guard escort had been dismissed, Mitchell quickly began removing his hunting vest.

"Lt. Hailey, please do our check in with the SGC," Cameron ordered, fishing the keys to the rental car from his pocket.

"Yes Sir."

"Well, I don't know about anyone else," Vala volunteered, "but I need to tinkle."

Cam rolled his eyes and pointed toward the cabin trying to hold in a grin as she began skipping away while in full gear.

"Sir…" Hailey began with a wince.

"Yeah, yeah, go," he said waving her off. Mitchell looked up at the remaining group and saw the mirth in their expressions. "Does anyone else need to pee?" he asked like an exasperated father on a long road trip.

"Think we're good," Colonel Dixon assured him with a grin, looking amongst his own team and getting nods from them.

"Good," Mitchell agreed. He opened the trunk of the rental car and tossed in O'Neill's hunting vest.

"Stockpiling sir?" Sr. Airman Bosworth asked, sidling up to the trunk and getting a good view of the guns and knives stashed in it. SG-1 and SG-13 had shared a fair number of missions and the easy familiarity they shared showed.

"Just didn't want to end up on the receiving end of any of those weapons. Not like I'd use any of them on Jennifer anyway." Cameron reached for the vest Jackson had been holding for him and slipped it on quickly. "Zats for everyone," he ordered, motioning for the rest of the weapons to be added to the trunk.

"So… I ain't ever been on a honeymoon before," Dixon commented waiting for the girls to return.

"And mine was much more subdued," Sr. Airman Wells added, struggling to keep a stoic face.

Cameron found himself more and more on the receiving end of ribbing once he and Jennifer had become public knowledge. He had to admit it wasn't as much fun as dishing it out. "This is a mission, not a honeymoon, Dixon." Cam's growl was belayed by the quick smile he shot at the Colonel, before turning and watching the girls walk back toward the group.

Mitchell shot a quick glance at Teal'c then Jackson, thankful to have his team with him and ready to go.

Jackson cleared his throat, but Mitchell spoke up first, "If I hear one comment about a runaway bride…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel smirked at him, "I was just going to say - let's go find your wife."

Cameron hated knowing the amount of teasing he'd get from Daniel and others when this was over. Cameron knew though from doing his own fair share of teasing, especially toward Daniel, that it was all done with a sibling-ish intention born from the type of bonding that occurred among all the teams through the many missions. "I'm all for that. Teal'c take lead."

* * *

**A planet in the Pegasus Galaxy **

Jennifer had helped with the washing of clothes and hanging them to dry. The campsite had been tidied up in preparation of Jannick's return. Jenn sensed a real nervousness emulating from both the woman and Darah. She wished there was a way to know the woman's name without having to ask, but had to settle with making sure she had her attention before speaking to her.

Keller herself was becoming quite anxious, knowing that time was dwindling before Jannick's return. It'd been at least an hour or more since she'd had the opportunity to dial Atlantis and she'd need to find an excuse to sneak away soon if she wanted to avoid any encounters with Neeva's partner in crime.

There was a part of Jennifer that was surprised to find Neeva was alive, but Woolsey had mentioned that they'd never found any evidence indicating whether she or her partner were dead or alive. Obviously, considering the tasks this woman had commanded her to do, Neeva was not in an equal alliance with her partner anymore either. At least with the woman ordering her about she didn't have time to notice that she may not be acting like Neeva should.**  
**

Looking about the camp Jenn noticed the firewood supply growing low due to the amount of laundry they'd done. "I'm going to go gather some wood," she announced.

"Don't dawdle," the woman barked after her. "He won't be much longer and I don't want to have to come looking for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Jenn grumbled loud enough for the woman to hear. She knew it would be the expected response and after being snapped at all morning by the woman, it was becoming easier to respond as she suspected Neeva would.

Jennifer hurried off away from the camp, but also away from the gate. The last thing she needed to do was encounter Jannick alone before she had a better plan. For now she would try to find a place far enough from the camp to hide out and once she was sure of her bearings she'd find an alternate way to the gate. Her best bet was still to dial Atlantis often enough that they'd send a team through to check it out.

She found comfort in knowing that Cameron would know something was wrong and was surely, even now, working to solve it. Just like with Atlantis, she needed to give him time, but she had every confidence that he and his team, along with the SGC, would figure it out.

The doctor continued down a slightly worn path until she was a bit beyond site of the camp. Jenn stopped and slowly turned a three sixty, taking in all the details in each direction. Faintly in the background she could hear the river, but she was definitely moving away from it. With her back to the camp, she found that the terrain to the right was a bit of an incline and rocky, but probably not the direction she'd be expected to take. If she continued to the right she might be able to arc around back toward the gate and dial it again once she felt safe.

Jennifer took several steps off the path and toward the hill before she heard a rustle behind her. Jenn froze, she'd not taken into consideration wild animals and hoped that whatever was behind her was friendly. She slowly turned her head and Darah came into view. The doctor pasted on a smile and turned toward the young girl, picking up a dead branch or two for good measure before she finally spoke up.

"Did you come to help?" Jennifer asked cheerfully.

Jennifer watched Darah tilt her head to the side and study Jennifer for a moment. She held her breath waiting to see what the girl would say, but she was unprepared for her question. "Are you leaving, Neev?"

"No," Jennifer quickly said, taken aback that the little girl had come to that conclusion. "Just gathering a bit of wood and thinking." Was she that transparent, that even a young child knew she was getting ready to run.

"You've been acting odd," Darah insisted as she began to gather some wood herself, moving toward Jenn as she did so. When she'd finally moved close enough for Jennifer to reach out and touch, the little girl stopped and looked up at Jenn. "Promise if you leave you'll take me and my mama with you."

Her eyes were pleading with Jennifer and she looked away to regain her composure. The young girl continued, "Please don't leave us with him." The last part almost came out as a whisper.

"Isn't he your dad?" Jennifer asked slightly confused, yet quickly regretted the question. Neeva would probably know the answer to that.

But if the little girl found the question odd she didn't let it show. "No, my daddy died. He used to work with Jannick. My mama says we have to be nice to him on account he takes care of us as long as he thinks he needs us."

Jennifer figured it was more likely Jannick was using them to take care of the domestic chores around camp. He didn't strike her as the malevolent type.

"Mama says we have to wait until it is time and then we'll go home and I shouldn't say anything." Darah looked at Jennifer again and she could see the slight worry that telling Neeva might not sit well with her mom. "But if you're leaving you _have_ to take us with you. Jannick will be so mad."

Jennifer didn't want to go back to the camp, facing Jannick wasn't something she could do. Leaving this little girl behind though would be even harder. Jenn closed her eyes trying to think. If she went back and grabbed the woman, could they hide together? Darah's mom probably knew the address of planets that might be safe to travel to. Maybe even a planet that was allies with Atlantis.

But maybe the little girl was mistaken, wouldn't she have taken her daughter and run by now when the opportunity arose?

Jennifer wasn't even sure she could convince Darah's mom that she could be trusted. Neeva and the woman didn't seem to have a great relationship and trying to explain she wasn't Neeva would take too much time and, like Jannick, the woman would most likely not believe Jennifer.

Leaving them behind though put her at risk. The woman could be angry enough to help look for her, or even guard the gate in an effort to stay in Jannick's good graces while he searched.

Jenn could feel the panic beginning to take over and the need to cry welling up. With a deep breath she pushed the emotion away. In the end Jennifer knew she could never leave Darah and the woman behind knowing that they didn't want to be with that killer. "Do you think your mom would come if we told her we're leaving?"

Darah's eyes became as big as saucers, "You're leaving… _for real_?"

"I think we have too."

"Yes, we do," the little girl nodded grabbing Jennifer's hand and beginning to pull her back toward the path that led to camp. "We have to get mama," she exclaimed, pulling Jenn along as she tried to hurry, "before he gets here. Hurry Neeva!"

Jennifer agreed and began to run with the little girl, not letting go of her hand.


	10. Trouble Brewing

10 – Trouble Brewing

**Minnesota**

Colonel Mitchell and Lt. Hailey were following closely behind Teal'c as he moved quickly through the woods. Vala and Daniel were a few yards left of their position, Colonel Dixon and Sr. Airman Wells to their right. They'd been moving steadily through the woods without sighting Jennifer yet. The two remaining members of SG-13, Sr. Airman Bosworth and Dr. Balinsky were guarding O'Neill's cabin in case Jennifer returned.

Cam was trying his hardest to block out the thoughts of Jenn and what they might be dealing with. Was it parasitic or alien tech? Was it looking to just escape or had it taken Jennifer for a purpose? There were other thoughts, but he tried to hold them at bay so they didn't overwhelm him or his ability to find and protect her.

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c called quietly over the radio.

"Yeah Teal'c?"

"Something you must see," the Jaffa stoically replied.

Everyone converged on Teal'c's position and stared at the sight before them.

"Great," Cam finally spoke up, running his hand against the back of his neck, "now she's armed."

Daniel looked up from the prone male body lying on the ground. "Bet you're regretting all those lessons at the firing range right about now."

The reflective vest the man was wearing hinted at his reason for being in the woods. Hailey knelt down and laid a finger against the still man's neck, "He's alive. Might wish he wasn't when he wakes though, judging by the lump on his head."

Mitchell absently rubbed at his own head where Jennifer had nailed him just a couple hours earlier and knocked him out. "I was hoping whatever was taking over her body wouldn't understand our weapons or their worth… so much for that wish."

Colonel Dixon cued his radio, "Bosworth, be advised, Keller is armed."

"Yes sir," came the response back over the radio.

Mitchell gave a nod to Dixon, "Get him back to the cabin. Once you've left him with Bosworth and Balinsky radio me. I'll let you know our status."

Dixon gave a nod to Mitchell, watching the team resume their search for the doctor. He had a great desire to continue on with SG-1 and help his friend find his wife, but the unconscious hunter needed to be taken care of. Hopefully once he was dropped off at the cabin, Mitchell would have some promising news to report.

**

* * *

M5R-491 – Pegasus**

Sheppard looked around as the gate disengaged behind him and found that things looked exactly the same as they had in the M.A.L.P. video footage. It'd been about an hour since the s.o.s. had been received and he was a little disappointed to find that the planet seemed peaceful, at least here in front of the Stargate. Sheppard grinned for a moment realizing it was the same reaction as McKay's back in the briefing room.

"Let's secure the area," Sheppard called out. "Ronon," he nodded at the Satedan to do his tracking thing. "Hoyer, your team has the gate."

Rodney stood near the gate tapping away on his data pad while the rest of his team and Lorne's spread out searching the immediate area. It only took a few minutes to confirm that the area was secure.

"Anything McKay?" the Colonel asked.

"Lots of life signs, but three look promising, the rest could be animals," the scientist responded without looking away from his data pad.

"Big animals?" John inquired, sliding a little closer to the scientist to look at the screen in McKay's hands.

"It's not like there are pictures or words attached," Rodney bit back. "There are stronger blips and weaker blips. The weaker blips are moving around randomly, while these three stronger blips seem to be more purposeful."

"So, you're actually just guessing?" John needled.

"Got it," Ronon interrupted over the radio, studying the ground near his feet. There were several different shoe imprints, but one particular set was not only recent, but also repetitive and followed a path away from the clearing and the gate.

"Great, Chewy. Hold up," Sheppard acknowledged through the comm. "Lorne, your team's with us. Hoyer, you'll stay with the gate, radio check is every hour, check in with Atlantis is in four hours."

Lt. Hoyer nodded at Sheppard, "Yes sir."

"Everyone stay alert," the Colonel reminded them. "If they need to send out a search and rescue team it'll most likely be Major Teldy's team. I don't need to tell you how long it'll take to live down having to be rescued by a team made up entirely of girls. Especially with Dr. Keller no longer around keeping teams on their toes and the betting pools hopping."

Sheppard began to move toward Ronon's position, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, McKay. Let's go find those stronger blips moving with purpose."

Before Rodney could form the scathing reply that was clearly forming by the look on his reddening face – the Stargate became active.

"Incoming wormhole," a Marine from Hoyer's team standing closest to Rodney called out.

McKay stepped away in annoyance. "Unless _you_ dialed the gate, I think we could all figure that out without having our eardrums ruptured."

"Take cover," Sheppard commanded, grabbing Rodney by the tack vest and pulling him quickly into the bushes to the right of the gate.

* * *

Jennifer and Darah stumbled into camp with the young girl calling out for her mama urgently.

"Quiet down, child," the mother admonished her daughter crossly, not looking up from her current task of sweeping the ground with the leaves on a tree branch.

"Neeva is leaving and taking us with her," Darah pronounced loudly.

Jennifer watched the woman's head come up quickly and the panic in her eyes pierced Jenn's for a moment before the woman seemed to recover.

"Jannick will be here shortly," the woman stated as if that settled the matter.

"That's why we have to hurry, before he gets here," the little girl insisted with a stomp of her foot for emphasis.

The mother's eyes narrowed shrewdly as she looked back at Jennifer, "You wouldn't dare to leave before Jannick's return. Surely he would be angered by such action."

"He'll be angry no matter what," Jennifer finally spoke, taking a step closer to the woman. "I'm not willing to be here when he returns. Darah told me that you plan to take her and leave also, when the time is right." Jennifer saw first the worry, then the anger arise in the woman and tried to reassure her. "This is _not_ a trick. I can not stay here, you don't want to stay here… we should both leave quickly."

"Maybe you're still not feeling well," the older woman said dismissively as she resumed her task of sweeping, although her stilted movements belied her words.

Jennifer gestured with her finger for the little girl to come closer. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What is your mom's name?"

Darah gave her a very confused look, "Karin."

Jennifer ignored the look knowing that Neeva asking such a question would be very odd.

"Karin, I don't have time to try to convince you, but I'm leaving… _now_. You can come with me if you want, but I don't have time to stay and convince you." Jennifer watched the woman struggle for a moment with indecision.

"I'm going with Neeva," Darah announced, reaching up and clasping Jennifer's hand firmly.

"You'll do as I say, child," Karin stated in anger, her daughters words obviously helping her make her decision. The woman reached out and grabbed Jennifer's arm in a vice-like grip, "And you aren't going anywhere. How dare you try to trick us or lure my daughter away. We'll sort this out when Jannick returns."

Karin's words caused a panic to well up within Jennifer and she struggled against the woman's grasp. She momentarily freed herself, but as she took the first few steps to flee, Darah's mom swung the broom around like a golf club, hitting Jenn in the back of the legs and sending her sprawling to the ground.

* * *

Back at the gate, the Atlantis teams waited amongst the cover of the trees and bushes as the Stargate finished its sequencing and sprang to life. They watched the puddle of the wormhole settle and held their breaths, waiting to see who or what would come through the gate.

"What do you think?" Rodney whispered nervously to Sheppard, "Wraith? Genii?"

"Why don't you just keep quiet for a moment and we'll find out," John threw back with a small amount of annoyance, although he did raise his P-90 slightly.

Their attention was drawn back to the gate when a dark skinned man stepped through and looked around the immediate area, his gun held at the ready. He stood just in front of the gate until it shut down and then began to walk purposefully away.

Sheppard touched his com and whispered his orders, "Hoyer, your team still has the gate. Lorne, your team's with us. Let's see where this guy goes. He doesn't seem worried or in need of help, but maybe he can lead us to it."

Sheppard heard a few 'yes sirs' as he stood up next to McKay and they began a cautious move to follow the man. "Ronon, let me know if he takes a different direction than the tracks you found."

"Yep," Ronon agreed. He instantly disliked the man they were following. His gut already warned that this wasn't a man to be trusted and if there was someone in trouble on the planet, the Satedan was sure this man was involved.


	11. Capture

11 – Capture

**Minnesota**

Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c were at the ready, crouched down behind a log, the rest of their team doing the same a few feet away. Teal'c made a gesture slightly forward and to their right and the two stealthily moved in that direction. After pausing to listen, Cam faintly heard a movement and his eyes swung to Teal'c in confirmation.

Mitchell looked toward his team mates, signaling Daniel and Vala to swing to the right, Hailey to follow him to the left. Once in position he gave Teal'c a nod and the team slowly advanced.

Mitchell wondered why Jennifer had stopped running away from them. Was she injured? Had she returned to this reality and been confused to find herself in the woods, rather than in his arms were she'd been. Cam hoped for the confused part, but was pretty sure she wouldn't be this quiet if that were the case.

Mitchell saw Teal'c give the signal for stop and then indicated to Cam that he had a visual. Each of the team members lifted their Zat weapons and waited for Mitchell's signal. Opening the weapon would make noise and would alert Jenn that she'd been found.

He held up his hand with three fingers in the air and counted it down. The noise from arming the Zats seemed unusually loud in Mitchell's ears and they all quickly stood. He caught sight of Jennifer a few yards in front of them, her gun pointed in their direction.

Mitchell hesitated for a split second, looking for recognition from Jennifer. Anything to let him know they were no longer dealing with the entity that'd ambushed him in the cabin.

"We don't have a shot from here, Cameron," Vala urgently relayed.

"Nor I," Teal'c quickly added.

Hailey gave Mitchell a sideways glance, catching the look of hope and dread on his face, before firing her Zat.

Jennifer ducked in time to evade the energy blast.

Mitchell fired his Zat when she peeked back up from her cover. She ducked back down, but immediately rose up again and fired her weapon sending his advancing team all ducking for cover.

"Jennifer, we won't hurt you, we just need to get you to the infirmary," Cameron called out, lifting his head up to watch and wait. The silence was suddenly broken when their radios sprang to life.

"Colonel Mitchell, this is Colonel Carter."

Cameron heard the commotion in front of him as Jennifer sprang up and began to run. His team began to pursue, "Mitchell here," he called into his radio as he followed, "damn I'm glad to hear your voice."

"Yeah, sorry for the delay. When General Landry informed us of the situation we pushed the engines. Are you ready to be beamed out?"

Cameron leapt over a stump before cueing his radio, "She's armed and running, Sam."

"I see that, Cam," she responded. "I'll beam her first, then the team."

Cam watched a bright light in the distance and stopped running. He bent at the waist and looked at the ground, catching his breath, relieved. They had his girl... now they'd begin the task of finding a way to put things right. He had to believe it was possible and would make himself believe it until it was so.

Several pairs of regulations boots came into view. He straightened and found himself surrounded by his team and he smiled gratefully at them all.

"We'll figure this out," Jackson encouraged, just before a white light enveloped them and they were transported to the infirmary on the General Hammond

Mitchell quickly looked around the room until his eyes landed on the still form of Jennifer. She looked so peaceful, lying upon the bed, as if asleep. He wanted nothing more than to slip behind her, pull her body toward his and go back to sleep, hoping that when he woke he'd find this all to be nothing but a nightmare.

"We'll beam you all straight into the infirmary at the SGC when you're ready." Carter looked expectantly at Cam, "Dr. Lam is standing by."

Cameron pulled his gaze from Jennifer and nodded at Sam.

"Colonel Carter to the control room, they're ready to be beamed to the SGC."

A moment later he was standing in the infirmary and couldn't help but feel a bit of hope as he saw Dr. Lam already beginning an examination. He walked over to her bed and stood across from Lam. "They stunned her the minute she beamed aboard the General Hammond."

"I can see that, Colonel," the doctor replied without hesitating in her exam. "I need you and your team to step back a bit and give my team room to work."

"Yes ma'am," Cam agreed. "Carolyn," he spoke, using her first name to get her attention. Dr. Lam looked up and met his troubled eyes. "Jennifer should be restrained."

Carolyn saw the pain in his expression as he uttered the words and nodded her head, first at the Colonel, then at her team, indicating for them to proceed. "I'll let you know as soon as I know anything."

Cameron nodded his head and turned his gaze back to Jennifer, while allowing his team to gently pull him out of the way of the medical teams.

* * *

**M5R-491 – Pegasus**

Major Evan Lorne walked with his team as they covered Sheppard's team's six. They'd been following the dark skinned man who'd come through the gate for just under ten minutes when they heard yelling. It was faint, but growing louder as they moved.

"He's running, don't lose him," Sheppard called into the radios.

Lorne's team double-timed it as they followed Shep's team down the path. The sound of the river muffled the words, but they were definitely getting closer to the source of the argument.

Sheppard called them all to a halt just short of a clearing and signaled for everyone to spread out and around the obvious camp just in front of them. Lorne and his team mate Lt. Jeffries flanked the left of the camp and hunkered down out of site as they took in the sight in front of them.

One woman was screaming at another that she had pinned to the ground with a foot on her upper back and the end of a large branch at the back of her neck. There was a little girl yelling at the woman who stood, pulling at her free arm. With all three people yelling it was impossible to make out the words that any of them were saying.

The man they'd followed from the gate was creeping into the camp with his gun pulled and his head swinging from side to side, obviously trying to gage what was going on too.

"Looks like a domestic disturbance," Jeffries whispered to Lorne.

"Wife discovered the 'other' woman's identity," Evan smirked with a nod back to his team mate.

* * *

Jennifer was in a panic as she lay face down in the dirt. The heel of the woman's shoe was digging into her back, but more worrisome was the ragged edge of the branch cutting roughly into her skin at the base of her neck.

"Let me go," Jenn yelled over and over at Karin, but the woman was too caught up in her own anger and fear to hear what Jennifer was saying.

"No one is leaving until Jannick gets here and can sort this out," Jennifer heard Karin screamed back, her tirade of words not slowing despite Jennifer's words or those of her daughter.

Jenn could hear the little girl crying, yelling through her tears, "Mama stop, please stop," pulling at her mom's free arm, but her words were lost amongst all the other yelling and nothing was being accomplished.

Jennifer became silent, hoping the woman would calm down so she could again try again to reason with her. After a moment Karin's yelling quieted.

"Darah, shush," the woman commanded her daughter while trying to dislodge her from her arm.

"Karin, if you will just listen to me," Jennifer began again, but it only caused the older woman to begin her tirade anew.

"What is going on here," Jennifer heard bellowed from a few feet away. The voice obviously caused Karin to startle from either surprise or fear because the stick pinched a bit harder against her neck and the weight on her back increased.

"She was trying to leave before you returned," Karin explained defensively to the man. Jennifer could only see his shoes from her position, but the voice sent chills down her spine. Jenn still didn't think she could fool Jannick, but she had to try.

"Make her get off me," Jenn demanded, knowing Neeva wouldn't stand for this treatment.

"Now," she heard Jannick sneer just before the stick was removed from her neck.

As Jennifer stood she gingerly ran her hand across the back of her neck and felt the moist stickiness, her eyes confirming her suspicions when she looked at her hand. "Are you crazy, you stupid woman?" she yelled at Karin for good measure before turning to look at the dark skinned man before her. She hoped her eyes didn't betray her fear.

* * *

Sheppard remained hidden from site in the bushes surrounding the camp with the rest of his and Lorne's teams. The little squabble unfolding in front of them was interesting he would admit, but he was beginning to think it didn't have anything to do with their s.o.s. call to the planet.

"Ronon," John whispered into the radio, "did you track to this location as well?"

"Yep," the Satedan absently answered, hunched down with Teyla several yards to the right of Sheppard. The woman who raised herself up off the ground was facing away from him, but his senses were telling him there was something familiar about her. He wanted to get closer, and was focused intently on the scene hoping for an opportunity to make a move.

The argument before them continued and John watched the younger woman turn in what appeared to be exasperation. Immediately he heard Ronon growl his name into the radio grabbing at his attention, but Lorne interrupted before he could ask Ronon what was up.

"Sir, the younger woman is Neeva Casol," Lorne dropped the name like a bomb.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked, not believing what he'd heard.

"Yes," Ronon growled again, clearly upset by the situation.

"Hold your positions. We don't yet know that the s.o.s. originated with these people." Sheppard knew they'd take her into custody regardless and hand her over to the Coalition. She'd committed several thefts and even murder on more than one planet and the Coalition wanted her and her partners brought to justice.

"Rodney," Sheppard started as a thought hit him and he turned toward the physicist, "what do you think the odds are that we'd just happen upon Neeva right after you start messing with that damn communications device?"

McKay didn't miss the 'I told you so' tone in Sheppard's voice and he tried not to make eye contact with the military leader. "Well, it's not like she'd risk showing her face on any of the Coalition planets or those of our allies, so the fact that we're on a deserted planet and with her having been on Atlantis…" Rodney rambled, not liking the accusation he could see in Sheppard's face. "I'm just saying that it really narrows down the number of planets she could be on and the fact we came to a planet where someone used an s.o.s factors in to make it not as improbable as you'd think, especially if you also factor in…"

"McKay," the Colonel growled to stem the scientists babbling.

"What?" Rodney asked, his voice defensive, his eyes glaring, "You asked me the odds of…"

"Sheppard," Lorne's voice came across the radio hushed, but definitely holding a warning. John looked back to the domestic squabble and found the dark skinned man was now holding a gun to Neeva's head.

"Chewie, move closer," the Colonel commanded. "Intervene if you have to."

"Ronon has already moved in closer," Teyla informed Sheppard.

"That gun better be on stun, big guy," John warned as he tried to slide in closer as well.

"Something's not right with you," the man holding the gun to Neeva's head accused. With Neeva's back to Sheppard, he had a clear view of the man, his eyes and voice reminding John of the snake in the Disney movie _Jungle Book_… eyes wild and hypnotic, while his voice was low and almost came out in a sneer or hiss.

"First you claim to be sick all last week," the man continued, clearly not believing that was the case. "I come back today and find you being held to the ground and accused of trying to leave." The sound of him cocking the gun emphasized how serious he was.

"Please Jannick," Neeva was heard pleading, "please just calm down for a moment and listen to me."

Jannick didn't seem to be moved by her pleas and John saw the step back he took and the arm holding the gun grow steady and lift slightly to be level with her forehead. Sheppard knew the man was about to shoot.


	12. Not Jennifer

12 – Not Jennifer

**SGC**

Colonel Cameron Mitchell was slouched in his chair in the theater above the isolation room. He'd chosen a chair furthest from the door to avoid those coming and going. It wasn't that he was being anti-social, he just didn't wish to have people walking in front of him each time they entered or left the room. His team was settled near him, conversations ebbing and flowing around him.

His concentration had been on Jennifer for quite a while, her face and body completely relaxed on the bed below. If Cameron squinted his eyes slightly he could almost block out the restraints about her wrists and ankles, as well as, all the medical staff and equipment about her and the Marines posted at the door.

Jenn appeared to be peacefully slumbering, all cares at bay. Cameron dreaded her waking up, knowing that most likely… it wouldn't be _his_ Jennifer looking back at him, there'd be no recognition or love in her eyes.

Mitchell closed his own eyes and leaned his head against the wall to his right, letting himself drift. He pictured in his mind another time he'd watched her sleep, her appearance at peace…

_Mitchell couldn't help but smile as he pulled into his parking spot at his off-base apartment. There was a soft, low glow coming from the shuddered window of his living room and he knew Jennifer had left a light on for him. It was one of the many small ways his life had changed once Jennifer had transferred from Atlantis to the SGC and invaded his personal space less than eight months ago._

_He hadn't even realized what was missing from his life until she was already filling it. This was just one of the ways. Before her transfer he would've slept on base after returning from a mission so late, but the need to see her, to sleep next to her pulled at him. After making the short trek home he'd typically find her waiting up for him, or like tonight, a light would be left on to greet him._

_Cameron got out of his car and entered his apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him. He set the few things he was carrying on the kitchen table and moved to the doorway leading into the living room. His eyes swung to the lamp near the window, but his gaze was captured by the woman asleep, curled up in an oversized chair next to the lamp._

_Cam felt the tightness in his chest he knew was caused by the woman who'd obviously tried to wait up for him, a book open in her lap. He watched her for a few minutes, taking in her beauty before moving to their bedroom to ready himself for bed._

_He showered as quickly as possible, not wanting Jennifer to sleep long in the chair, but he also wanted to be able to slide into the bed with her when he did carry her to their bed. He slipped a pair of lounge pants on and moved to turn down the bed covers in preparation of retrieving her. His eyes strayed to the bedside alarm and he sat on the bed to set it for morning. When finished his eyes wandered to the drawer in the bedside table and he slid it open, reaching to the very back. He pulled out a small velvet box that held the engagement ring he'd purchased for Jennifer. _

_With her dad's blessing already given after a nervous phone call a couple of weeks ago, it was just a matter of timing and a plan, that kept it hidden in the drawer. He knew she'd say yes, the thought she'd say no never crossed his mind. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life, but figuring out the time and place had him rattled. He grinned looking down at the ring, he couldn't wait to see it upon her finger everyday. A constant reminder that she was his. He looked at his own 'ring' finger wondering how hard it would be to get used to wearing one himself. _

_Cameron shut the lid of the box and began to return the ring to his night stand. An anxious feeling began to roll through his chest before the thought had fully developed in his mind. He stood with the ring and walked toward the living room. What was he waiting for? A moment when he felt overwhelmed by his love for her? That was exactly how he felt now as he prepared to carry Jenn to bed._

_He knelt down in front of her, bringing himself to eye level with Jennifer. "Sweetheart," he called quietly, touching her arm. Remembering that she was a sleeping doctor and that they were trained to sleep through almost anything, he tried the proven method of waking her. "Doctor Keller," he called again quietly._

_She opened her eyes slowly and smiled, focusing on him. "You made it home," she said, taking a deep breath._

_The word 'home' from her lips cinched the deal for him. "Yes I did. You didn't have to wait up for me," he admonished softly. _

"_Wanted to," she responded with a grin, obviously becoming more awake. "You going to carry me to bed?" she asked with mischief shining from her sleepy eyes._

_Cameron smirked at her, "A little patience doctor." She gave a little pout, but he continued. "So, I was thinking a couple weeks ago…" he gave her a little glare when her smile became a smirk, daring her to complete the thought behind the smirk, "there's a kissing tradition that we've not gotten around to yet. And you know me…"_

"_You're a man of tradition," she grinned at him while rolling her eyes._

"_As much as one can be while stepping through Stargates for a living," he grinned back before continuing. "The kissing tradition in question requires a few hoops to be jumped through. I already cleared one hoop, but now it's time for the next of many hoops." _

_Jennifer looked expectantly at him, curiosity in her expression. Cameron reached for the box on the floor by his knee, out of her line of vision, and removed the ring. He took a deep breath to calm his anticipation._

"_Will you marry me, Jennifer?" he asked as he brought the ring into view._

_He heard her breath catch just before her smile took over her face, "Cameron… yes. Of course I will." She sat up and threw her arms around Cam's neck and hugged him so tight. "I love you, Cam."_

"_I love you, Jenn," he said as he pulled back from her embrace. He held up the ring and got a nod from her, before sliding it on her finger, the feelings of permanence and belonging racing through him were overwhelming, but good. Cam leaned in and kissed her soundly, hoping to convey even an ounce of the love and happiness he was feeling through the kiss. As they pulled apart, he noticed her watery eyes, but her smile was incredible._

"_**Now**__ are you going to carry me to bed?" she teased._

"_Yes ma'am," he began with a drawl, "I was fixin' to." Her laugh as he swung her into his arms was a direct reflection of his own emotions._

"Is he asleep," Mitchell heard after the door to the theater room opened and closed.

"No, I'm awake," he said on a sigh as he straightened and stood, stretching some of the kinks out of his back.

"We're done with all the tests," Dr. Lam began as Mitchell made his way over to her.

Cameron was a little surprised to see Colonel Dixon sitting amongst his team and realized he must have been pretty lost in his thoughts to miss his arrival. He gave the Colonel a nod as he crossed the room to where Lam was standing. He felt his team gather behind him, but his attention was focused on the good doctor.

"The scans and blood tests came back clean," Dr. Lam conveyed in her typical professional manner. "The DNA says it is indeed Jennifer. My team and I have gone over all her missions since she transferred to the SGC ten months ago and can find nothing of significance. We will be waking her up in just a couple of minutes." Her voice softened, "I'm sorry, Colonel."

Cameron nodded at her solemnly, "Can I be there?"

"Yes, but Colonel I have to warn you that it might not be Jennifer that wakes up." Carolyn saw his nod, but hoped he understood completely. She nodded to the team standing behind him silently agreeing they could join him.

* * *

"She is awake, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c quietly stated, standing near Mitchell and across the bed from Dr. Lam who was also waiting for Dr. Keller to awaken.

Cameron realized that her playing possum wasn't a good sign. "Jennifer," he called to her, wanting to get past this part and start working on the solution. "We know you're awake," he said with resignation.

They watched her open her eyes and look around, more defiance than fear in her perusal.

"Jennifer," Dr. Lam began, "do you know where you are?"

The woman lying on the bed tested the restraints before answering, "No. Who are you people? What do you want with me?"

"Only to help," Lam assured her. "What do you remember?"

Cam had to give her kudos, she did a good job of looking around as if lost, "Atlantis, Rodney and Zelenka… where are they?"

"They aren't here right now." Dr. Lam shared a look of worry and complete confusion with Mitchell. "Who is the leader of Atlantis?"

"Woosey," she replied hesitantly.

"Woolsey," Lam corrected. "Do you remember anything after Atlantis?"

Jennifer fought with her restraints for a moment before looking back at the doctor. "I want to go home." When no one immediately said anything she impatiently added, "Now. Send me back to Atlantis _now_."

"Ummm," Lam began.

"Dr. Lam," the Mitchell interrupted, "a word." He nodded toward the hallway.

Carolyn glanced one more time at Jennifer then turned and followed Cam out of the room.

"What do you think?" Cameron asked.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," she said with a shake of her head. "At first I'd guess amnesia, but…" Carolyn trailed off with a tilt of her head to the side.

"I know," Cam said in frustration. "She should remember me… and you as well if she can remember Woolsey. We could start asking her questions but I don't know if we want her to realize we don't believe her."

"Colonel, the girl is tied to a bed, I think she may have figured that part out already," Lam replied with a wry grin.

"But Atlantis?" Cameron shook his head and began to pace. "What's going on?"

"Well… let's say this _is_ a Pegasus problem," Lam suggested. "What are we talking about? Replicators? Nanites? We check for those because they're a Milky Way hazard as well. What does that leave us with? Wraith? They don't have possession in their bag of tricks as far as I know. A rogue Asgard, they could very well be extinct, but if not, they don't use possession either."

"Yeah, but what about a clone?" Mitchell suggested, stopping and running a hand over the back of his neck in annoyance. "Carson's a clone."

"Wouldn't explain her spotty memory. Carson remembered all of his past up to a specific moment," the doctor reminded him. "He truly thought he was _the_ Carson Beckett, but I'll run the test anyway."

"I don't want her to be a clone and quite frankly can't see how she could be a clone. She remembered me until very early this morning. Was it really only earlier today?"

Carolyn knew Mitchell was talking more to himself than her, but she commented anyway, feeling the need to comfort if she could. "It wouldn't explain the dreams either."

"That is a very odd, but important part," he agreed absently. "We need to brief Landry and contact Atlantis. Maybe they have some ideas."

Carolyn could almost see the wheels turning and knew she was no longer needed. "I'll just go run that test."

"Thank you Dr. Lam," Cameron said sincerely, halting her move to leave. "She probably needs to remain restrained."

"Don't worry Colonel Mitchell, I'll take good care of your girl." Carolyn gave him a reassuring smile before turning and heading back into the infirmary.

Cameron turned in the opposite direction and headed toward General Landry's office, anxious to dial Atlantis for help.


	13. Identification

13 – Identification

**SGC**

With hands behind his back, Colonel Mitchell shifted his weight to his right leg. "I brought up the clone thing too," he said looking at the video screen to Atlantis in front of him in the control room, General Landry at his side. "Dr. Lam is running that test as we speak. Like I said before, she is or wants us to believe she is Dr. Keller. She says she remembers Dr. McKay, Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Zelenka. She wants us to let her go home to Atlantis."

"Does Dr. Lam suspect it could be selective memory loss or blocked," Dr. Beckett asked. Standing next to him was a very bewildered looking Zelenka and Woolsey. If the situation wasn't involving his wife, Cameron might have had to hold in a chuckle at the looks on their faces.

"Are we the only three she remembers?" Dr. Zelenka asked.

"We're trying not to ask too many questions. We'd like to have a better idea of what we're dealing with before we alert her to the fact that we don't think she's Dr. Keller." Cameron reiterated.

"Gentlemen," Landry stepped in, knowing that Beckett and Zelenka could play twenty questions all night if he didn't wrap this up. "We'll check in again in four hours. By then we should have the results of the clone test and Dr. McKay should be back on Atlantis."

"Yes," Mr. Woolsey agreed. "In the mean time Dr. Zelenka and Dr. Beckett will search the database and mission reports."

Mr. Woolsey looked ready to add a few more words, but the General gave Walter a nod to cut the signal and the screen went black.

"Colonel," Landry said turning toward the man, "let me know once Dr. Lam has those results."

"Yes sir," Mitchell answered. He then turned and headed for the infirmary. He needed to be near Jennifer and his team as well as be there the minute Dr. Lam had her results.

Turning into the infirmary his eyes immediately caught on Colonel Samantha Carter and the relief at seeing her was nearly his undoing. "Thank you Sam," he said quietly as he pulled her into a hug.

She squeezed him back, "Glad I could be here."

* * *

**M5R-491 – Pegasus**

Ronon continued moving in closer to Neeva and the man holding her at gun point. When he noted the man take a step back and a better aim at Neeva's head Ronon didn't hesitate. A quick pulse from his gun sent the man to the ground. Before Neeva could even get out her shriek Ronon had his own gun leveled at her.

"Don't move," the warrior growled at her, not hiding his dislike. Although the woman's look of relief threw him, he didn't let his aim falter. He knew Neeva to be quite cunning and her ability to lose him the last time he'd been charged with keeping track of her still stung his ego a bit.

"You came," Jennifer whispered, closing her eyes as a smile grew on her face. The relief she felt at the reprieve was making her weak in the knees. When she opened her eyes again she found Ronon's gun still inches from her face and her reality hit her again. Of course they'd think she was Neeva. She looked like the other woman and hadn't said anything to the contrary.

Her eyes skimmed the group that'd made their way out of hiding and were now standing in front of her. Jenn had never been more excited to see her friends. When her eyes landed on Lorne she couldn't help her slight laugh as her smile reappeared.

Ronon growled, drawing her attention back to him and the gun. If it was up to him he'd shoot her now just for what she'd done to Radek and for almost getting Jennifer killed for crimes _she'd_ committed. Her answering look of panic when her gaze quickly found his again had him rendering an answering sneer.

"Ronon," she quickly raised her hands in surrender, "it's me, Jennifer."

Several in takes of breath and the word "what" could be heard among the group, but none were as pronounced as Sheppard's.

"McKay," John growled out in a loud, accusatory voice.

"I know, I know, I know," the scientist whined, "but you saw me turn it off last night. And even so, how do we know she's telling the truth and not just trying to get Conan there to lower his weapon."

Everyone's eyes turned back to Jennifer and she looked back trying to think of something to say that would convince them, but frustratingly enough, she found her mind going blank. "Um… Atlantis was on Earth for about eight months."

The team mates looked at each other and Sheppard shrugged his shoulders. Those in the Pegasus galaxy could've figured out how long they were absent… maybe.

"For crying out loud," Lorne grumbled in annoyance as he stepped forward. "Ammunition or…" he challenged, knowing Jennifer would know what he was talking about.

"Legos," she finished with a grin. She'd known instantly that he was referring to the first care package Cam had ever sent to her when they'd just been curious friends years ago. Her best friend, Laura Cadman had brought her the box, teasing that it sounded like ammunition when she shook it. Lorne had argued with the girl that if anything it sounded more like Legos. In reality it had been boxes of macaroni and cheese.

Lorne grinned at Jennifer despite the fact her looks held no resemblance to his friend. His desire to reach out and pull her into a hug was held in check by the continued tense stance of the Satedan standing in front of Jenn.

Ronon held his gun in place, not sure what the hell Lorne and maybe-Jennifer were talking about. "Who did I lose on Sateda?" Ronon hadn't revealed that information to anyone else, ever… except Dr. Keller during the quarantine.

"Melena," she whispered, holding his gaze.

Ronon lowered his gun and pulled her in for a quick but fierce hug.

"Well," Sheppard interrupted, shaking his head while looking at Jennifer, "you had Lorne at 'Legos', which makes me wonder if you two aren't due for routine psych evals," he finished, casting a disparaging glance at the Major, who was just stepping up for his own hug of Jennifer. "Ronon hugging her seals it for me," he said with a carefree shrug.

"Neeva?"

Jennifer whirled around almost as fast as the guns that were quickly raised. In all of the commotion between Jannick and Jennifer, the mother and daughter had been all but forgotten.

"It's okay Darah," she reassured as she motioned for everyone to lower their weapons. She moved quickly to Darah, but Karin pushed her daughter behind herself to shield her.

"Karin, I know this is confusing, and the story is unbelievable. Just know this, these are my friends and they can help you get home."

Jennifer watched the emotions quickly play across the woman's face. She could plainly see Karin didn't trust her. "After what I did to you?" she asked, nodding toward the back of Jennifer's neck, her skepticism evident.

"You were only protecting yourself and Darah," Jennifer reassured her. "Neeva and Jannick are not people you want to cross."

"We're from Atlantis," Sheppard offered, "we can help you get home."

"I cannot go home," Karin quickly said, looking at Jannick lying on the ground.

"This man will not be free ever again," Teyla stepped in, instinctively knowing what the woman feared. "He and Neeva will be turned over to the Coalition and be tried for their crimes. He will not come after you. You are safe to return to your home."

Karin looked back at Jennifer. Jenn could see her struggling to trust or hope. "I can try to explain it to you, but it is a long story and probably hard to believe."

Karin nodded her head in acceptance.

"We're going home?" Darah asked, the excitement leaking into her voice.

"Yes," Jennifer answered, grinning at the little girl.

"Thank you Neeva," the little girl shouted as she flung her arms around Jennifer almost tipping her off balance. "Can we go now?"

"The sooner the better," Sheppard agreed. "McKay here has some explaining to do to Mr. Woolsey when we get back. I'd also guess there is an anxious husband out there wondering where his wife's gone," he finished with a smirk at Jennifer.

"And during her honeymoon no less," Jennifer grumbled under her breath, as she turned to help Karin and Darah gather their few belongings.

"Wait," Captain Jefferies called with a laugh, as he and the other two members of Lorne's team, Lt. Sanchez and Lt. Jeffries began to help the girls pack. "You were on your honeymoon?"

"Yes. We had to wait a month to get leave. Two weeks at General O'Neill's cabin and during the first night I find myself back in the Pegasus."

"Coming to visit us is definitely a unique way to spend your honeymoon," Sanchez commented. "I'd assume the Colonel isn't too keen on it either."

"I wish I knew he was okay, or could've told him what was happening," Jennifer worried as the group turned to head back to the gate.

Lorne and Sheppard's team had secured anything they wanted from the camp. They'd roused Jannick after securing him to make him walk himself. The man was not talking, but the daggers his eyes were shooting at everyone clearly hinted at how he felt at the moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much Doc," Lorne tried to reassure, having overheard Jennifer's comment. "Colonel Mitchell is pretty smart and resourceful, I'm sure we'll find that he's got everything under control when we dial in."

"You're probably right," she agreed. "It's not like we didn't have a little bit of a warning."

"You knew this was about to happen?" Rodney asked, pushing quickly to Jennifer side.

"I've been having these dreams of waking up at night in this campsite for almost two weeks. I just thought they were realistic dreams," she recalled, thinking back now, wishing she hadn't dismissed them as anything more than dreams back then.

"Really," McKay asked, a guilty look upon his face.

"The last couple of nights have been more intense until really late last night, which was actually early morning, I experienced the dream, but I wasn't asleep when it happened. When I came out of it Cam said I'd fought him really hard trying to get away. He checked my neck for any Goa'uld markings, which I have to say was a little freaky to consider," she said with a slight shiver that ran down her spine at the thought.

"Then what happened?" Rodney asked, engrossed in her story. He realized that every time he'd turned on the machine with his laptop, she'd had the dream… which wasn't actually a dream, but her and Neeva switching bodies.

"You do realize you're asking the Doc what happened _on_ her honeymoon?" Sheppard sarcastically reminded his team mate.

McKay turned back to Jenn, a look of horror on his face, "No… that's not what I'm asking. I just wanted to know how… I mean, with the changing places with Neeva, when it happened again, what do you remember right before…"

Jennifer laughed at his stumbling through his question and had to rescue him, "It was a few hours later. We must have fallen asleep again, I woke with a start and found myself lying on the ground in the now familiar camp-like setting. I waited to see if it would pass, but it didn't."

By this time the team had reached the gate and Lt. Hoyer's team had already begun the dialing sequence.

Sheppard turned to Jennifer as they waited to go through the Stargate. "The reason McKay is so interested in your story is because he's been hiding away in Janus' lab trying to avoid Katie Brown." John turned his head toward Rodney before continuing, "While killing time in the lab each night he's been playing with the Ancient communications device." The last part of the Colonel's statement came out with a bit of a growl attached to it.

"Hey, I wasn't 'playing' with it," Rodney complained, "I got it to work," he defended himself. He turned back toward Jennifer, some excitement seeping into his voice as he related his newest discovery. "I was able to hook the communication device up to a laptop and manipulate the code to allow the laptop to control the 'on/off' switch if you will. With our ability to control the device we could…"

"Obviously the 'control' part is a bit elusive," Sheppard mocked, sharing a knowing look with Jennifer. "Why don't we move this little reunion to the other side of the gate. I'm sure the Doc would like to get back to her honeymoon."

"Right, of course," Rodney blustered as they followed the rest of the teams who'd already made their way through the gate.


	14. Neeva

14 – Neeva

**SGC**

"So, how are things going?" Colonel Carter asked as she handed a hot cup of coffee to Lt. Hailey before sitting down next to the young woman.

"Other than the fact that my CO had to call in his team during his honeymoon?" Hailey asked with a small, troubled smile. She was sitting just outside the observation room overlooking Jennifer Keller and she gave a slight nod toward the door and her team that could be seen just beyond.

Carter winced, "Yeah, that is a bit of an initiation into the 'family' dynamic of the team." Sam had noticed Lt. Hailey sitting apart from the rest of the group and felt for the girl. I'd be hard to step into a team as dysfunctional yet close as SG-1. Especially being the only other 'military' member. Sam could see how it might make her feel like less of an 'equal' team mate since she was definitely of lower rank and hadn't had the years of bonding that the rest of the team had. "So… otherwise, how's it going?"

"Well, for the first week I was continually dressed the opposite of the rest of the team." Hailey gave Sam a sheepish look, "But after a little recon I got that ironed out. Then there's the matter of them calling me Jenny…" Hailey let the sentence trail off. Really, after looking back she realized that Jennifer had been right, it had turned into a term of endearment and one she didn't mind nearly as much as she protested.

"Yeah, we did the uniform thing to Jonas Quinn when he was working with us." Carter laughed at the thought, fondly remembering how eager Jonas was to fit in and be a member of SG-1.

"Yeah and I've heard about how General O'Neill used to make Dr. Jackson wear his helmet all the time."

Carter didn't miss the fact that Hailey referred to Daniel as Dr. Jackson. The older woman knew it'd take time for the Lieutenant to feel a part of things enough to relax. "Colonel Mitchell probably had the worst of it. He joined SG-1 only to find he was the sole member. We all resisted coming back. The thought of O'Neill not leading us here on base was too disappointing to deal with and we all had alternate places that pulled us away."

Carter looked across to where Cameron was sitting, watching Jennifer, waiting for any sign or clue he could use. She'd been on both ends of this scenario, but it was just as hard to watch a friend go through it as it was to be there yourself.

Sam laughed softly as she looked back at Hailey, "Don't think he got out of his own hazing though. Vala walked through that gate within a few days and set everyone's world on end. She slapped those bracelets on herself and Daniel and he suddenly had over half the team working with him temporarily. Then Vala and Daniel's consciousnesses were sent to the Ori galaxy by an Ancient communications device and almost killed them before Cam could destroy the device. He was certainly tested, but in the end he had his precious 'band' back together."

Carter grinned thinking about the missions and the ups and downs that followed as they found how they all fit together. Vala had disappeared but they'd later found out that she was alive and just how big a threat the Ori were and eventually added her as a fifth member of the team. She'd often wondered how Jack would've handled those same circumstances had he still been leading SG-1.

Sam had become quiet, but Hailey didn't interrupt her thoughts. This team she'd joined had a history and she looked forward to becoming part of that, even if she felt like the fifth wheel during this particular crisis.

"Holy Hannah," Carter exclaimed, springing up from her chair and startling the young Lieutenant. "Hailey, go get Dr. Lee and go to my lab. Tell him that I'll meet you both there as soon as I can. He needs to bring all his data relating to our research using the Tok'ra subspace communicator and Alteran communication technology," Sam ordered as she moved toward the door to the observation room.

"Yes ma'am," Hailey responded to the order, all the while knowing that Sam was too distracted by her thoughts to hear her.

**

* * *

**

**Atlantis**

"Mr. Woolsey," Sheppard acknowledged as the gate disengaged behind him. Between the three teams that went to M5R-491 and the four people that came back with them, the gateroom floor was a bit crowded.

Woolsey's gaze moved from the dark skinned man in restraints, being held by two of Lt. Hoyer's men, to the military leader. "Welcome back, Colonel Sheppard. I take it the mission was a success?" His gaze took in the mother and daughter, before settling on the smiling woman standing between Sheppard and McKay.

"Yes sir," Sheppard replied with a grin. "Karin and Darah here are just hitching a ride home."

"That won't be a problem Colonel. Dr. Beckett can give them a quick physical and I'll have a team escort them home."

"Mr. Woolsey," Teyla interrupted. "I wish to accompany them to the infirmary and then on to their home, if that is acceptable."

Richard looked at Sheppard and seeing his slight nod turned back to Teyla, "That would be fine. I'll have Chuck summon Major Teldy's team to escort you once you are ready."

Teyla bowed her head toward Mr. Woolsey. She then turned to Jennifer and gave her a quick hug. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Jennifer tightened her hug before stepping back. Karin gave a nod in Jennifer's direction, but Darah threw herself at Jennifer. "Thank you. When will I see you again?"

"Probably not for a long time squirt," Jenn squeezed the little girl tight, "but obviously, you never know. Be good for your mom."

"I will," Darah exclaimed. Everyone watched the exuberant child retake her mother's hand and practically skip from the room as they followed Teyla toward the infirmary.

Woolsey cleared his throat, recapturing Colonel Sheppard's attention and gave him a pointed look.

"The unhappy camper hanging with Hoyer's team there is Jannick, one of Neeva Casol's accomplices," John informed the Lantian leader, nodding his head at the prisoner. "He'd say hi, but he's been in a foul mood since Ronon stunned him."

"Well done, Colonel. The Coalition will be grateful to hear it. Quite frankly, we had assumed he was dead." Woolsey turned to Lt. Hoyer, ignoring the glare from Jannick. "See that he's taken to the infirmary for a physical then secured in the brig. At no time are his restraints to be removed, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," Hoyer acknowledged, before moving with his team toward the infirmary.

Once Sheppard was assured of Woolsey's attention he began his last introduction. "Mr. Woolsey, you've met Neeva Casol."

Woolsey wasn't sure what to think with the Colonel smirking at him. He felt like the parent of teenagers who went through the motions of acting respectful to assure they didn't get grounded, but their facial expressions contradicted the sincerity of their words.

"Now you can put a face with the name… and the thieving, murderous personality. However currently," the Colonel paused and Richard found the glee on his face exasperating, but he patiently waited for Sheppard to get to the point, "this is the infamous Dr. Keller, yet again redefining the definition of the word _luck_."

"How," Woolsey began.

"McKay will be happy to fill you in on all the particulars," John assured him with a meaningful look to Rodney.

"I still need to go to the lab before I'll be completely convinced," the scientist grumbled, although he knew it was redundant to even check.

Woolsey snuck a glance at Jenn before turning back to Sheppard, "Colonel, how do you know this isn't just an elaborate ruse Neeva is working to gain our trust?"

"Well, Lorne is sure, but… let's just say I'm not too sure of Lorne anymore," John chuckled still wondering how Legos fit in. "But what convinced me was the big guy giving her a hug," Sheppard finished throwing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the Satedan standing behind them.

"Well, I'd say it's not proof, but I see your point," Richard agreed grudgingly. "While you were gone we had an urgent dial in from the SGC. It seems Dr. Keller has had either blocked memories or amnesia because she can't remember the SGC or anyone there. I'd say this new development sheds a new light on their problem."

"So Cam's alright? You've seen him?" Jennifer asked, holding her relief in check till she heard the answer.

"Yes doctor, the Colonel looked fine," he confirmed. "We're due for another dial in for an update in almost three hours, although I don't wish to leave them in the dark that long. I suggest you and the teams head out for your physicals then we meet for a short briefing before dialing the SGC. I'd like to have this straightened out as soon as possible."

"You heard the man," Sheppard said, then turned and offered his arm to Jennifer, "shall we? I'm sure you're a bit anxious to get home."

"Thank you Colonel," she smiled back. She was almost home and Cam was alright. To her thinking she was pretty damn lucky.

**

* * *

**

**SGC**

Colonel Carter pushed into the observation room and cast a quick glance through the glass down at the supine form of Jennifer Keller. Cameron wasn't going to like her idea, but at least it was a theory they could work with and right now that was what Cam needed. A distraction from this vigil he was keeping over Jennifer's body.

She turned to the group, her old team, and rocked forward on her toes and back, trying to find the right wording for her announcement.

"Just spit it out Sam," Cameron spoke with a soft smile for his former team mate.

"I think we're looking at the affects of an Ancient communications device." Carter watched Cam's face for a reaction. She didn't miss the quick look between Daniel and Vala, the worry they tried to keep from their faces.

It only took Mitchell a moment to process Sam's words and how they related to his wife in particular. Although it was a joke that he read every mission report, it wasn't an entirely inaccurate statement, especially where she'd been concerned. "There's no way, Sam. They destroyed the Ancient communications device in order to reverse the effects, much like we had to do here for Jackson and Vala."

"I'm not saying I know how… or even that I'm right. But we were able to perpetrate Vala communicating to us through Daniel's body while she was in the Ori galaxy. By using a Tok'ra subspace communicator we were able to mimic the frequency sent and received by the stones Daniel and Vala had touched and activated, despite the communication device and the stones being vaporized in the…" Carter made an outward hand gesture of the unstable vortex of a forming wormhole, "kawoosh."

Hearing the word 'kawoosh' used instead of one of the 'big words' typically used by the very scientific minded Carter still made him grin, if only for a second considering the circumstances. "So you think that may be what's going on here?"

"I'm saying possibly," Sam stressed. "But there is one way to find out. I can get the mission report pulled and find the name of the woman. We can then go in there and try to bluff her and see what happens."

"Neeva Casol," Cam announced.

"What?" Carter asked, her mind scrambling to fit Mitchell's words into the conversation.

"Neeva Casol. That is the name of the woman who switched bodies with Jennifer," Cameron explained.

"Seriously? How can you remember that?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"She was responsible for almost having the woman I love beheaded. She did get Jenn shot." Cameron ran his hand over his face while trying to absorb the ramifications of this new theory. "Not a name I'll probably ever forget."

"It would fit Dr. Keller's other symptoms prior to this," Jackson stated, entering the conversation. "The dreams that seemed so real and experiencing them even when not sleeping, even the duration of the dreams would make sense if someone was trying to adapt or reverse engineer the technology… testing or trying to stabilize it."

Carter nodded excitedly at Jackson, warming to the theory even more. "I sent Lt. Hailey to collect Dr. Lee and get started." Sam nodded down at Jennifer before looking at Cameron, "Even if that isn't Neeva, it might still be the effects of the communication device. Dr. Lee should be able to determine the frequency if it is."

"Well, if the lot of you walk in there she's going to be on guard," Vala pointed out. "I know I would be."

"So we have Dr. Lam do it," Jackson suggested. "She's been checking on Jennifer regularly. Just have her slip in, call her Neeva and see how she reacts."

"Sounds like a plan," Colonel Mitchell exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. This was so much better that sitting around, they had a plan… a theory to check out and the people best qualified for the job on it. "I'll go lay out our plan to Dr. Lam and have her shoot the video feed to the briefing room. We can meet General Landry there."

"I'll go help Lt. Hailey and Dr. Lee," Carter said, turning to leave. "We'll hook the equipment up to Jenn as soon as we can and begin determining the frequencies."

Cameron nodded at Sam before following her out of the observation room with the rest of his team right behind him, relieved to be moving.


	15. Laura

**_AN: _**_Thank you again ShaViva for the beta work, it was helpful and wonderful. This chapter if because of and for you. :)_

* * *

15 - Laura

**Atlantis**

Major Lorne walked from the transporter toward the East Pier hoping he hadn't missed her. Just as he finished the thought he saw Lt. Laura Cadman enter the hallway at the far end. Almost two months since he'd laid eyes on her, she was a sight for his weary eyes. He paused and just watched her walk toward him, savoring the vision of her for the moment.

"Having a boyfriend that can get me a hall pass in the middle of my shift is a definite plus," Laura commented as she came to a stop in front of the Major. "How long have you been back?"

"About five minutes. Spent most of that walking out here," he replied with a grin.

"Miss me much?" she asked with the quirky grin he loved.

"Too much actually," he confirmed, allowing his eyes to wander the length of her.

"Are you going to demonstrate how much?" Laura challenged with the lift of an eyebrow.

Evan couldn't help his chuckle – the feisty side of Laura was probably her most attractive trait. He reached out his arm and encircled her waist, pulling her in close. "I'm on duty sweetheart. To adequately demonstrate how much I've missed you will require a bit more time than we have right now."

Cadman stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Despite knowing he was right, she wasn't above teasing him a little.

"I didn't say you couldn't get a preview," he relented with a wicked grin before lowering his lips to hers. Damn he'd missed her, the mission this morning had been a great distraction while the Daedalus arrived and Laura finished her shift.

Laura saw the flash of his dimples before his lips took hers and felt something close to her heart flipping over. She slipped her own arms around his neck and hung on while her flyboy kissed her soundly. Cadman lost herself in the deepening of the kiss, not concerned with anything but the feelings he was stirring inside her.

Evan shifted his other arm around Laura's waist before pulling back for a much needed breath. He knew he needed to reveal the reason for the request of her presence, but couldn't resist leaning in for another kiss.

As he brought the kiss to a close, Laura remained on her tip toes, spending a few moments laying kisses along the side of his neck. She loved the smell of him, a musky aftershave still lightly scenting his warm skin, she breathed deep, indulging herself.

"Not that I don't enjoy kissing you," Evan began, claiming her lips again to prove his point. "But if I don't get you to the infirmary shortly," he kissed Laura again, moving his hands from around her waist to the sides of her face, "I think Jennifer might be a little upset." He lifted his shoulders slightly, his hands sliding forward along her jaw line as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Evan pulled back with a grin, feeling a bit cocky that his kisses could distract the Marine so thoroughly. "And if you miss Jenn completely, I'm sure I'll have to deal with your wrath the entire time you're here. Although… you're pretty hot when you're angry and make up sex would be more than worth …"

Laura cut him off with a glare, taking a step back to help clear her head, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Jennifer is in the infirmary and will be going back to the SGC shortly. We thought you'd want to say hi and then goodbye before she goes." Evan had to struggle to not laugh at the look on her face.

"Dr. Jennifer, was Keller, but now is Mitchell, is here in Atlantis right now?" Laura demanded as she turned and began walking toward the transporter, not waiting to see if he was following.

"Kind of," Evan hedged as he jogged to catch up to Laura.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" she asked in exasperation, stepping into the transporter.

Lorne joined her and tapped the map for the infirmary. "Remember Neeva Casol?" he began as the transporter whisked them away.

**

* * *

SGC**

The occupants of the briefing room held their collective breaths as Dr. Lam was seen entering the infirmary on the video feed playing on the large screen. Colonel Mitchell leaned forward not wanting to miss even a twitch from the figure lying on the bed, his ears straining to hear every word.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Lam asked as she approached her patient.

The woman tested her restraints before looking at Carolyn, "Fine."

"Are the restraints too tight, Neeva?" the doctor asked nonchalantly.

Although there was no verbal answer, Cameron saw Jennifer's body tense. He wished he'd spent a few moments coaching Dr. Lam on different scenarios for this conversation.

"I take it I'm correct in assuming you're Neeva Casol." Lam picked up a manila file folder and flipped it open. "Says here you traded consciousnesses with Dr. Keller for about a day… did it hurt?"

General Landry sat with most of SG-1 in the briefing room and watched Dr. Lam pace a path around the bed in a 'u' shaped pattern. "It also says here that you were presumed dead. Guess we'll have to make a note in the file to change that."

Cameron had to smile at Dr. Lam's last comment. It was said more to herself, but he knew she was trying to get a rise out of the patient.

"Well, since you're not in a talkative mood, why don't we just cut to the chase. What planet in the Pegasus galaxy is your body inhabiting? If you can give us the gate address, we can get this straightened out right away."

A smirk slowly appeared on Jennifer's face, although there were still no words.

"Come on," Carolyn cajoled, her voice deceptively friendly, "you know you want to talk."

Jennifer pulled at the restraints again and gave Lam a glare, "You're wasting your time. I have no intention of disclosing any information to you."

"Don't you wish to return to your body, your life?" Lam challenged.

"Actually not being under Jarrick's thumb will be a relief. Since the last switch with this _Dr. Keller_, he no longer trusts me. He is constantly threatening my life and testing me to determine if it is still me. Being away from that man is a relief."

"I'm sorry you thought you had a choice in the matter," Dr. Lam spoke, her exterior still held the calm façade, but her voice was downright icy. "You _will_ be going back to your body." Lam stepped closer, leaning in, "Be sure of that."

Mitchell's anger rose as he watched Jennifer laugh, the sound not even slightly reminiscent of his Jennifer. He didn't know how sound could come out of that body and not remind him of Jennifer even remotely.

"You are most likely already too late," she spat back at Lam. "Your precious Dr. Keller couldn't fool Jannick the first time. He's now paranoid. How long do you think she'll last before he puts a bullet in her head? I doubt he hesitates nearly as long as he did the last time. This then will be my body," she finished, rattling the restraints for emphasis.

Cameron stood up abruptly, his anger fueling his pacing as he struggled to hold himself in check. "She better pray we find Jennifer in perfect health," he whispered aloud as he watched Lam leave the screen. Dr. Lam reappeared a moment later with Lt. Hailey who was carrying equipment. They walked to Jennifer's bed and Lam pulled the privacy curtain around the bed, cutting off the camera's view.

Mitchell knew Jennifer's hope now lay in the brilliant minds of the SGC scientists.

* * *

Jenny began unsnapping cases and setting up equipment on one side of Neeva's bed while Dr. Lam circled around to the opposite side. "So," Lam asked, "you need to attach leads?"

"Yes," the Lieutenant confirmed, "Dr. Lee said one to each temple and on the chest as you would for a defibrillator."

Lam leaned over Neeva and shifted her shirt to expose just the top portion of her chest, but not enough to deprive the woman of her privacy. She was damn glad the Daedalus medical staff had seen fit to change Jenn into scrubs before beaming her then unconscious body to the infirmary.

"What are you doing?" Neeva demanded trying to move away from Lam.

Jenny leaned in and attached the two leads to her head, "Making sure your ass makes it back to the Pegasus galaxy and soon." Hailey suddenly remembered that Lam was standing across from her and snuck a sheepish look at the doctor, who gave her a slight wink of reassurance. Jenny quickly attached the other two leads to Neeva's chest and checked on the equipment one last time.

"It won't be long now," Hailey announced, then turned and hurried back to Carter's lab to help begin the next step.

**

* * *

Atlantis**

Lt. Cadman rounded the corner into the infirmary and slowed looking around the crowded room for Jennifer. It took her a second to remember that her friend was in someone else's body so she wasn't going to look like herself. Evan was standing behind her and gently took her shoulders in his hands and turned her to the right.

Dr. Beckett was standing not too far away tending to a woman, their backs to the red head. He was cleaning a wound on the back of the woman's neck and the protective instinct in Laura rose up. She moved quickly to the doctor's side and around to the front to be able to look at the girl.

Jennifer looked up when a pair of legs showed up in her downcast vision. Her eyes made eye contact with her best friend and saw the startled look of confusion etched into Laura's face.

"Just one more second, lass," Becket instructed, tilting her head back down as he finished cleaning the wound. Both women remained silent while Carson added a bandage to her neck. "That should do it," he announced. "I'll miss you, love."

"Me too, Carson," Jennifer told him with a grin, standing and giving him a quick hug. Carson walked away and Jennifer's gaze followed him for the moment, too worried about what Laura was thinking to turn back around. The silence from the exuberant Marine was not something Jennifer was used to and it made her feel uncertain.

Laura looked to Lorne standing a few feet away and received a nod of encouragement.

"So I heard this was the way you're spending your honeymoon and I gotta say I think you're missing the whole point of a honeymoon." She wagged her eyebrows at Jennifer suggestively. The unrecognizable face may have thrown her off a bit, but the very familiar roll of the eyes was very trademark Jennifer.

"What? I thought trips to exotic places was pretty standard," Jennifer retorted with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to make sure the tickets are for two," Laura countered.

"Missed you," Jennifer offered, then found herself being hugged by the Marine.

"Can't say I like this body," Cadman complained as she pulled back, "feels too weird hugging it."

"I completely agree. I'll try to keep that in mind next time I visit," Jenn grinned at her cheekily.

Major Lorne had watched the two reunite from a short distance away. He knew Laura had been thrown by Jennifer's appearance, but that seemed to have been ironed out. Colonel Sheppard caught Lorne's eye and Evan acknowledged his silent order with a nod. It was time for the briefing.

"It's almost midnight for Cinderella here," Evan said, stepping up to the girls.

"Come on," Laura said slipping an arm around the body that housed her best friend, "we can catch up on our way."

"Catch up on what?" Jennifer asked with a laugh as they began to walk. "I just saw you a little over two weeks ago."

"How is married life treating you?" the red head asked. "How was the honeymoon going before you checked out?"

"Laura!" Jennifer and Evan both exclaimed in admonishment.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I care about my best friend's happiness."

"Part of the best friend prerogative you're always sighting before you get nosey?" Lorne asked with a laugh.

Laura slugged the Major in the arm before turning back to Jenn, "Well?"

Jennifer just laughed at both of her best friend's antics. "As soon as you _have_ a 'married life', we can compare notes," she said with a wink at Lorne. "Until then…" she trailed off with a grin since they'd reached the briefing room. "See you after," she waived before ducking into the room.

Lorne turned to Laura, ready to duck into the briefing room himself and found the Marine glaring at him. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded by the look.

"You heard her," Laura insisted with annoyance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Evan replied, not letting his expression say any differently.

"That's what I figured," she grumbled under her breath and Evan had to work hard to hold in his smirk as he kissed her cheek and quickly made his way into the briefing room. He had no doubt they'd have a 'married life', but there was no way he was going to let Laura rob him of doing it his way and in his own time.


	16. Technical Difficulty

16 – Technical Difficulty

**SGC**

Dr. Lee cleared his throat, trying to be heard over the din of voices in Colonel Carter's lab. When that failed he tried again, raising his arm slightly and trying to make eye contact with the SG-1 team members, without success. They were wrapped up in the different scenarios they'd thought up and how they might play out.

He'd been distressed to hear that something wasn't right with Dr. Keller. Bill had been working closely with Jennifer since she'd transferred from Atlantis to the SGC permanently about ten months ago. Dr. Keller split her time between working in his lab and working for Dr. Lam in the infirmary. She'd been a joy to work with because she not only understood many of the things they were working on, but additionally she was just a genuinely nice person and extremely patient. She also handled the military personnel much better than he did and he had to admit he took advantage of that every chance he got.

Once Lt. Hailey came and grabbed him almost an hour ago and told him Colonel Carter suspected the Ancient communications device might be the issue, he'd been relieved. This was something he understood, for the most part anyway, and definitely something he could work on the solution for.

Lieutenant Hailey touched his arm, "Let me," she said with a grin.

Jenny let out a shrill whistle, followed by a shout of "Hey." Everyone quieted down and stared at her. "Dr. Lee is trying to talk."

All eyes now turned toward him and he quickly began. "I have calculated the 180 degree out of phase frequency and amplitude needed. Whenever you're ready we can test it."

"This won't hurt Jennifer or strand her consciousness somewhere?" Colonel Mitchell asked. He was eager to try something… anything, but needed some reassurances first.

"We aren't sending her consciousness anywhere; that isn't exactly how it works," Dr. Lee corrected. He pushed his glasses up before crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels a little nervously. He hated trying to explain things to the 'jocks' of SGC. Bill took a deep breath and began, "Actually, we determined the frequencies that the Alteran device is using and we've artificially emulated the 180 degree, out of phase frequencies needed through the Tok'ra subspace device and in effect we'll cancel it out."

Colonel Mitchell just stared at Dr. Lee for a moment, not even sure what question he needed to ask. He turned toward Carter and stared at her for a moment.

"Sir," Lt. Hailey began, stepping forward a step to grab Mitchell's attention. "It works similar to, but not exactly, like your noise canceling headphones. The frequency, or sound, is still there but you no longer detect it. Once Dr. Lee turns this on it should 'jam' the frequency and Jennifer's body should no longer 'hear' Neeva." Hailey turned toward Dr. Lee to see if she'd explained it correctly.

"Not exactly," Bill said, "but essentially," he conceded after all eyes centered on him again.

"Okay then," Cameron interjected, "let's get this show on the road. I want to be in the infirmary when we test it. Teal'c and Vala, you're with me. I want you both armed with zats."

Teal'c nodded his head in understanding and left to collect the weapons with Vala and meet Colonel Mitchell as he wished.

Cameron turned to Sam and Dr. Lee, "Put Jackson and Jenny where you need them."

"Cam," Carter said, stopping him before he left, "if this works we won't be able to move Jennifer until we've come up with a permanent solution. This will stop the communication, but we aren't sure of the range. Vala was able to move around the SGC when we accomplished the connection using Daniel's body before, but we haven't had an opportunity to test its distance or time limitations."

"But at least we'll know she's safe," Mitchell said, understanding Carter didn't want him to get too excited about this temporary fix. "It'll give you time to come up with a permanent solution." He said it with confidence, and the look he gave Carter communicated that he indeed believed she'd succeed. He gave those remaining in the room a nod before jogging away.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Laura turned on the ball of her foot and began her lap in the opposite direction. She'd been pacing in front of the briefing room since Jennifer and Evan went inside for the briefing. She knew Jenn would be leaving shortly after the meeting ended and there were a million things she wanted to ask her friend.

To know Jennifer's life had been in danger yet again was maddening and Laura found that she had a lot of extra energy to burn. The incessant pacing she was doing didn't seem to be helping in the least.

Cadman heard the doors behind her open and she stopped and turned, watching Rodney and Radek walking briskly away, arguing as was usual. Jennifer walked out next and Laura paused a moment, allowing herself to get used to the stranger's face and body containing her best friend. "So, one more briefing over with?"

"I'll probably have to do it again when I get to the SGC," Jennifer complained as she joined Laura off to the side, away from the doors and those that continued to exit the room.

Jennifer noticed something capture Laura's attention and she turned to see Major Lorne, Sheppard and Ronon exit the briefing room. She smiled at the men as they made their way over. "Looks like my jailers have come for me," Jenn laughed as she held her hands out, together and facing down as if waiting for handcuffs.

"You'd better behave or I'll have the scary one there stun you," Evan returned with a grin, nodding his head toward Ronon while slapping her hands away.

"What?" Jennifer pretended to pout. "No shackles before I'm hauled to the brig?"

"We'd better get a move on," Sheppard said as he nodded to where Woolsey was already making his way with Teyla toward the control room.

"The brig?" Cadman interrupted with righteous indignation. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"It's okay sweetie." Jennifer slid her arm around Laura. In the borrowed body she was slightly taller than usual and able to easily walk with her arm over her friend's shoulders. "I agreed that it'd be best for me to walk into a cell so Neeva is secured before Rodney and Radek switch us back. Better safe than sorry."

"I don't like it," Cadman complained as she trudged along to the transporter that would take them to the brig.

* * *

**SGC**

Lt. Hailey made a few last minute checks on the equipment around Neeva's bed in the infirmary. She turned and nodded at her CO, Colonel Mitchell, while cueing her radio. "Dr. Lee, the equipment is set."

Neeva tugged hard on her restraints and gave a glare of hatred to anyone who would look at her, but otherwise she remained stubbornly quiet. Cameron was glad though that she didn't speak. It was hard to reconcile the sound and tone of voice that Neeva used with the familiar face of Jennifer. Cam wouldn't allow any doubt to enter his mind as to whether this would work, he couldn't. Jennifer had been alone, somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy too long to allow himself to consider failure.

"Oh, uh… okay," came the unsure voice of Dr. Lee.

A moment later Carter's voice came over their radios. "Mitchell, we're ready when you are."

Cam gave a quick nod and glance at Vala and Teal'c. "We're ready," Cameron replied, staring intently at Neeva, not wanting to miss even one facial expression. He needed this to work.

* * *

**Atlantis**

The party of five made their way down the last hall toward the cells, with Sheppard and Ronon leading the way. Cadman listened while Jennifer told Lorne about the dreams she'd been having and how in hindsight they made so much more sense. Laura began to feel the loss of Jennifer leaving with each step closer they got to the brig.

"You owe me all the details as soon as I'm back on Earth, girlie," Laura said, bumping her friends shoulder, causing her to bump into Lorne on the opposite side.

"Of course," Jenn replied, grinning back at Laura. "I'll even tell Cam he has to make himself scarce for the night so we'll have all night."

"I doubt he'll protest," Lorne laughed. "I know I'd make myself scarce if I knew the two of you were getting together to catch up…"

Laura's mind drifted a little as she watched Jennifer laughing at Evan, until a confused expression passed across Jennifer's face for a fraction of a moment. Cadman might even have ignored it if the hairs on the back of her neck hadn't chosen that moment to stand on end.

She watched as Jennifer made a move for Evan's sidearm and without a second thought Laura punched Jennifer hard in the side of the head. Both Lorne and Jennifer went down to the ground. Barely even pausing to bounce, Jennifer began to rise.

"Ronon," Sheppard yelled unnecessarily as the blast from Ronon's gun connected with Jennifer and sent her body crumpling back to the ground.

"Laura?" Evan called in question as he stood.

"I'm good," she reassured him, shaking her stinging fist out. "I've wanted to do that since the first time she nearly got my best friend killed." Laura cast a smirk in Ronon's direction.

"Me too," he replied with an answering smirk.

"McKay," Sheppard growled angrily into his comm. "What the hell just happened?"

"What do you mean, what just happened?" the scientist barked back.

"Why did you switch them back? We weren't ready," John ground out, unable to calm his voice yet.

"I didn't do anything," Rodney's voice exclaimed.

"Well, figure it out," the Colonel ordered, "cause I have a stunned Neeva lying on the ground here." John motioned for Ronon to pick up the limp form and move her to the cell.

"We're coming to you," Sheppard informed McKay as he raised the shield around the cell and turned to jog with the others back toward the transporter.

Sheppard stepped into the transporter with Ronon and turned around. "Lorne, you and Cadman get up to the control room for the dial up to the SGC. Make sure that Jennifer _found_ her way back to her own body and that's she's okay." He looked over his shoulder and reached for the symbol that'd take them to Janus' lab.

* * *

**SGC**

Lt. Hailey stared intently at Neeva with the rest of the group gathered around the bed in the infirmary. She waited, knowing Dr. Lee would be turning on the Tok'ra subspace device any second and she was anxious to see it work.

"Is it working?" came the voice of Colonel Carter over their radios.

"We can't tell yet," Hailey responded. "I'll get back to you in a minute," she hastily added as she witnessed Neeva's facial expressions soften for a moment.

Jennifer looked about the room and struggled against her restraints, confused for a moment before realizing she was in the infirmary at the SGC, switched back into her own body. Her eyes quickly sought out Cam's and she turned her hand over so that it was facing upward, the closest she could get to reaching for him while her arm was bound. "Cam, I wasn't in the cell yet. You have to dial up Atlantis and tell them I'm here and make sure everyone is okay."

Hearing her say his name and watching the expressions flit across her face sent relief flooding through Cam as he leaned in to place his hand in hers, needing to feel her touch. "You're not making a lot of sense, Jenn."

Vala reached out and blocked his movement, "What are you doing? How do you know this isn't Neeva trying to play us?"

"I'm sure," Cameron stated with conviction edging his voice as he glared at Vala.

"I am too, but you should still check," she insisted.

Cameron stared at Vala for another moment, but ended up turning back to Jennifer with a small smirk on his face, "What do cows like to eat?"

Jennifer grinned back at him, she _so_ loved this man. "Roses, but there's no reason to waste your money on the long stemmed variety 'cause they'll only eat the petals." They'd discovered this bit of information together, while on a road trip.

"Missed you," Cameron responded while taking her hand in his.

"She's still not making any sense," Vala complained before turning to Jennifer. "I'm glad you're back," she said with a smile and light squeeze to Jennifer's upper arm.

"As am I, Dr. Keller," Teal'c added with a slight bow just as the unscheduled off-world activation alarm began to sound.

"Colonel Carter," Hailey called into her radio, "Lt. Hailey."

"Go ahead," Carter replied.

"She's back," Jenny responded, smiling back at her friend.

"Good," Carter responded. "I hate to say this, but it'd be best to leave the restraints for the time being. Dr. Lee wants to check a few things before we get ahead of ourselves."

Cameron looked at Jennifer with regret, but she nodded at him in understanding, "It's okay, I understand."

Sam's voice came back over the radio, "Daniel and I are heading to the control room for the unscheduled activation."

"You should go," Jennifer encouraged her husband. "It's probably Atlantis, you can make sure everyone is okay. I'll be fine."

Cameron hesitated, slightly confused by her statement and hating to leave her side while she was restrained.

"Sir, I'll stay with her," Hailey volunteered, seeing his struggle.

"Go," Jennifer repeated.

Cameron gave Hailey a nod before leaning over Jennifer and kissing her forehead. "Love you," he whispered before turning and jogging out of the infirmary behind Teal'c and Vala.

* * *

_**AN: **__A special thanks to my folks for letting me bounce my story ideas off them all the time and particularly my dad for helping me figure how the technical aspect could work for this idea. _


	17. Restart

17 – Restart

**SGC**

Colonel Mitchell jogged into the infirmary. It'd been more than a half hour since Atlantis had dialed in and it'd taken him longer than he'd wanted to make it back to his wife. At least the General had agreed to skip a briefing with Jennifer for now and settled for Atlantis sending the mission reports and a copy of the briefing they'd had with Jenn as well as any other findings. Although Jenn had been in danger, Landry knew the IOA would find the idea of such technology in a controlled fashion intriguing. Cam shook his head, not liking the idea of playing around with Ancient tech after what he'd just been through with his wife.

He found the bed Jennifer had been occupying empty and when he turned around Dr. Lam was standing several feet behind him, arms crossed. Her ability to move about her infirmary without making a sound or being seen was down right spooky.

"Colonel Carter called down here about ten minutes after you left and gave Lt. Hailey and Dr. Keller the all clear," Dr. Lam relayed, not waiting for Cameron to voice his questions. "She told Hailey the machines could be shut down because the communication device on Atlantis had been neutralized. I gave Jennifer a minimal exam. She wanted to shower, said she felt dirty knowing Neeva had been in her body."

Mitchell nodded his head slowly, "I can imagine."

Dr. Lam cracked a small, knowing smile, "Don't worry. Hailey is with her… insisted on it actually."

Cameron smiled back at her. He didn't mean to be transparent, but he didn't like the idea of Jennifer being alone, even if the crisis was over.

"Well, go already," Carolyn threw her head toward the door. "Don't keep your wife waiting."

"Thanks Doc," he grinned as he jogged past her.

* * *

Colonel Mitchell entered his base quarters, spotting Lt. Hailey who immediately came to attention.

"Sir."

"At ease Jenny, I'm pretty sure we're all off duty at this point." Cameron glanced around the room, his gaze coming to rest on the closed bathroom door.

"She should be out any moment."

Before Cam could reply the bathroom door opened and Jennifer came out in jeans and a t-shirt, looking tired, but none the worse for wear. Most of this went unnoticed by Mitchell. What he saw was the woman he loved whole and healthy, moving toward him, her eyes showing not only recognition, but love.

He pulled her into his arms and held on tight. If it was possible to function and not relinquish his hold, he'd make sure she never left the circle of his arms again. "So, you got to visit your family," he said, smiling as he turned his head more tightly into her hair and inhaled.

"Yes, they all seem good… said to tell you 'hi'," Jenn replied with a small laugh, tightening her hold on him.

Hailey cleared her throat, worried they'd forgotten she was there. "I think I'll… um…. just go _be_ somewhere else."

Cam loosened his hold on Jennifer and turned toward Hailey. "Do you think you could stay just while I shower?"

"Yes Sir," the young Lieutenant agreed quickly. She really didn't have anywhere to be, and she'd love to catch up with Jennifer.

"It's not an order, Jenny."

"Of course not," she agreed with a grin, having to bite her tongue to keep from adding 'sir'.

"I thought the threat was over," Jennifer said, looking at her husband with worry written on her face. "Sam said it had been taken care of."

Cameron grinned at her and then looked at Hailey. "You two haven't heard yet _how_ they've taken care of it." He looked to the ground and chuckled before looking back up. "Sheppard commanded Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka to both touch one of the stones, then he had McKay turn the communications device on and off to make sure that it took. If tinkered with it'll no longer be a threat to anyone outside Atlantis."

"I bet Rodney is still complaining about that." Jennifer was relieved to hear it, but smirked knowing how much McKay must have hated that. "I hope Laura was present when that happened. I'll need details when she comes to visit."

"I'll have to make myself scarce that night. I doubt either of you will be getting any sleep the first night she's back in town." Cam talked while he gathered up some clothes to put on after his shower.

"You do that." Jennifer turned to Hailey, "We'll have to make it a girl's night," she added, warming to the whole idea.

"Let me know when and I'll be there," Hailey laughed. "My only girl time is typically with Vala and _really_… most of that time is spent either on missions or talking her out of mischief."

Cam cupped his wife's face and pulled her close for a quick but thorough kiss. "I'll hurry. Sam said if we meet her in her lab in about a half hour she'll beam up to the General Hammond with us and then send us on back to Jack's cabin.

Jennifer smiled, glad to hear they'd be getting back to the cabin tonight. She'd thought there may have been more reasons for a delay.

* * *

**Atlantis**

Cadman let herself into Evan's quarters and found him reclining on the bed staring at the ceiling. After the dial-in with Atlantis she'd had to return to the Daedalus and finish out her shift, even though there'd only been a little over an hour left.

Now looking across the room at Lorne she could guess how he'd spent their time apart. Laura was sure he'd rehashed, at least a couple dozen times, the moment he'd allowed his guard to drop and put lives at risk. His sense of responsibility could be both attractive and exasperating.

"How ya doing?" the red-head asked as she crawled across the bed and lay at his side.

"Fine," Lorne murmured, staring at the ceiling for another moment before turning his head and offering her a warm smile.

"You look better than _fine_, but you don't sound _fine_," she flirted, hoping to draw him out of his funk.

Lorne grinned at her persistence before sobering, "She never should've gotten that close to my gun."

Laura waited to see if he was going to elaborate, but he remained silent, his gaze returning to the ceiling. "None of us expected the switch to happen without _us_ triggering it. Guess McKay's ego is rubbing off on us all in that respect. Looking back though, we should have seen it coming. Jenn had the full force of Mitchell, SG1 and the SGC working on getting her back. Odds were in her favor."

Evan nodded his head. He knew Laura was right, but it still disturbed him that he'd failed.

"Did you talk to the murderous body-snatcher after I left?" Cadman asked.

"No." Lorne shook his head, "didn't think I could watch her facial expressions or listen to her talk…" he trailed off.

"Without that quality that is uniquely Jenn influencing it… I know."

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "Sheppard informed me that Woolsey has contacted the Coalition. They were quite happy to hear about our guests. Sheppard's team will escort our guests to a designated meet and exchange planet in the morning. Woolsey figures this will go a long way to smooth our tenuous relationship with the Coalition." Lorne rolled onto his side and propped his head on his arm, gazing warmly at the woman lying on his bed.

"It should." Laura agreed, her gaze meeting the Major's. She watched his gaze slowly turn roguish before sweeping her body. When his gaze met hers again, she gave a small chuckle to hide the catch in her breath his look caused. "Whatcha doing?"

"Well… you wanted a demonstration of how much I missed you while you were gone," he slowly taunted, his voice deeper. "Our shifts aren't till morning, so it occurs to me we might have the time now for that demonstration."

Laura raised her eyebrows, mirth dancing in her eyes, "Only if you get right to it," she teased. "I'd hate for you to run out of time."

The Major laughed at her antics as he reached for her, but Laura had been anticipating his move. She slid out of reach with a laugh of her own leaving Evan lying face down on the bed. He rolled back to his side grinning at her. "I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience for this demonstration," he teased.

"Well, why didn't you say so," she laughed, scooting back to her previous position, lying by his side. "Pick me," she implored as if there were others in the room.

"Every time," he chuckled as he leaned over her and lowered his lips to meet hers.

* * *

**SGC**

Sam stepped into her lab, ready to get back to her ship. The sight that met her eyes had her quickly stepping back out into the hallway. She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and turned the camera on before turning and walking stealthily back into the lab.

She aimed the camera at her small couch and captured a photo of Jennifer asleep nestled into the arms of a sleeping Cameron. She wasn't sure for what _now_, but she knew the photo would come in handy one day. She put the phone back into her pocket and quietly moved to the couch.

Carter bent down and gently shook the couple, "Cameron, Jennifer," she quietly called.

With no response she tried again, "Mitchell, Jennifer," a little louder. She watched Cameron slowly open his eyes, focusing on her and recognition appearing quickly.

"Sam?"

"Sorry I took so long."

"Not a problem," Cam reassured her. "I haven't slept in over thirty-six hours, Jenn even longer than that because of her dreams."

"Let's get you to Jack's cabin then."

Cameron carefully tightened his hold on Jennifer and stood, readjusting her weight in his arms and cradling her close.

Sam felt a bit like she was intruding, but the scene was sweet and she was happy for them both. "She's going to kill you when she finds out the entire bridge of the General Hammond saw her sleeping like this."

"I'll come off as a hero when the gals gossip to their friends about it later," he said with confidence. "Might even earn me some brownie points," he teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Truth was he didn't care, he wasn't waking her up or putting her down… gossip channels be damned.

"Let's go then," Sam said, a little envious of Cam's willingness and ability to be chivalrous in public.

* * *

After the bright light of being beamed to Jack's cabin faded, Cameron looked around the room. Someone had tidied it up, he could even see Jack's guns back in the gun case. He was grateful for friends who cared so much.

He looked down at the sleeping woman still in his arms and made his way over to the couch. Cam wasn't ready to wake her up yet, so he settled himself on the couch with Jennifer in his arms. He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, savoring the moment… the scent and feel of her. Jennifer had to be not only the unluckiest person he knew, but _also_ the luckiest. No one could get into and out of scrapes the way she could. Or maybe it just seemed that way because he cared so deeply for her.

Cameron carefully tried to toe off his shoes without disturbing Jennifer.

"I'm not asleep," she said softly, her breath whispering against his neck.

"You should be darlin'." He chuckled quietly, taking the opportunity to swing his legs up on the couch so he could lay with her still in his arms. "You've got one wheel down and the axle's dragging. Two or more days without sleep will do that to you though."

Jennifer stretched out next to and part way on top of him, snuggling down into the crook of his arm. She tipped her chin up and kissed his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. "Sorry about the beginning of our honeymoon getting off on such a bad foot," she rested her head on his chest and tried to stifle a yawn.

"None of that was because of you. Although McKay will want to watch his back the next time he comes through the SGC." Cam gave her a slight squeeze and stifled his own yawn. It seemed to have caused a chain reaction because he heard Jennifer yawn again. "What do you say we start over?"

"The honeymoon?" she asked, warming to the idea. It was true that they'd only lost one day, although it felt like a month at the moment.

"Yeah," Cam said, readjusting his position slightly to get more comfortable, his body feeling heavier, anticipating sleep. "We can take a little nap here. Don't know if I have the energy required to move anyway. When one of us wakes up later we can call that the _official_ beginning of our honeymoon."

"I'd like that," Jenn said with a sleepy smile. "Might be fun trying to wake you up."

Cameron could feel the smile broaden on her face as it caused a pull across his chest. "Who says you'll be the first one awake? After the week you've had I might not be able to wake you."

"Well, if you can't then you'll have to carry me to bed like a good husband on his honeymoon, Mr. Mitchell," she laughed lightly, thinking back on the many nights he'd already done just that after she'd fallen asleep trying to wait up for him.

"And you, Mrs. Mitchell, will most likely wake and try to distract me from my destination with kisses and caresses," he returned, indulging in past memories as well.

"I told you a couple of days ago that our marriage was doomed," she teased. "I guess I can add predictability to the growing list stacked against us. We're destined to become a boring old married couple."

"Sounds just about perfect to me, darlin'. I say bring it on." Cameron closed his eyes and let his mind drift as sleep took over. He didn't doubt they'd last and could only _hope_ for the 'boring old married couple' part to catch up to them someday.

* * *

_**AN:**__ This was the end. Thank you to everyone for reading. A special thanks to ShaViva for the beta. The extra squee moment in Atlantis was for you. __ Hopefully the Lorne/Cadman thoughts turn into something more, you'll be the first to know._


End file.
